GONE
by Lu-ttleDeer
Summary: Bagaimana kehidupan Suho selanjutnya setelah Kris menceraikannya, bagaimana Suho mengatakan pada anak anaknya. Hanya kisah Suho yang telah resmi menjadi jandanya Kris. EXO, Kris, Suho, KrisHo, Luhan, Baekhyun, Tao [Drama, family, Hurt/Comfort] (GS -Suho)
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : GONE

Casts: Suho/ Kim Joonmyeon

Kris/ Wu Yi Fan

Luhan/ Wu Luhan

Baekhyun/ Wu Baekhyun

Tao/ Wu Zitao

etc

Genre : Drama, family, Hurt/Comfort, GenderSwitch (GS) for Suho

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Mereka semua punya Tuhan, dan cerita ini punya saya.

**Happy Reading...**

**Chapter 1**

Wanita dengan surai kecoklatan itu memandang kertas yang ia pegang tak percaya. Tangannya bergetar seketika setelah membaca isi surat tersebut, tubuhnya menegang, kakinya melemas seolah tak sanggup lagi menopang beban tubuhnya.

"Kris, katakan semua ini bohong." Bibir wanita itu-Suho- bergetar.

"Tidak Suho, itu semua benar." Lelaki tinggi yang dipanggil Kris itu menatap ke dalam mata Suho.

"Kenapa Kris?" Suho menggigit bibir bawahnya, air mata-nya lolos melewati sudut matanya.

"Aku sudah lelah Suho, dan aku rasa ini jalan yang paling baik untuk kita." Kris menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apakah tidak ada jalan lain?" Air mata Suho makin deras mengalir.

"Maaf" Kris menggeleng pelan, "kau hanya perlu menandatangani-nya, besok lusa aku akan mengambilnya kembali." Kris menarik nafasnya pelan "Aku harus pergi."

Suho tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, tubuhnya jatuh bebas ke lantai yang dingin. Dengan susah payah ia menahan isakannya. Suho mencengkeram dadanya dengan kuat, air matanya tak berhenti menetes.

Setelah empat hari menghilang tanpa kabar, akhirnya tadi pagi-pagi sekali Kris pulang ke rumah mereka. Suho seharusnya senang, tapi kenyataan menamparnya dengan keras. Kris memasukkan seluruh pakaiannya ke dalam koper. Saat Suho bertanya 'ada apa?' Kris hanya menyerahkan selembar kertas yang meluluhlantahkan dunia Suho seketika, dunia indah yang sudah dibangunnya selama hampir tujuh belas tahun.

Suho dapat membacanya, Suho tidak buta huruf. Itu surat perceraian dirinya dan Kris. Tanda tangan Kris tercetak jelas disana. Suho mengharapkan ia buta, agar tak bisa membaca surat perceraian itu, agar ia tak bisa melihat bagaimana punggung Kris menghilang di balik pintu rumah mereka.

"Sakit Kris... hiks hiks..." Suho bergumam sambil terus memukuli dadanya sendiri.

"Kau jahat Kris." Suho meremas pelan surat perceraiannya.

"Eomma? Ada apa?" pemuda bermata rusa duduk di hadapan Suho, meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak eommanya "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada apa apa Luhan, eomma hanya lelah." Suho menghapus kasar air matanya, ia berusaha tersenyum pada putra sulungnya itu "kau bangunkan Baekhyun dan Tao ne, eomma akan menyiapkan sarapan." Suho mengacak pelan rambut Luhan.

Suho berdiri lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Setidaknya Suho perlu mencuci wajahnya.

Luhan memandang sendu eomma-nya yang berjalan dengan lesu.

"Eomma..." Luhan menghela nafasnya.

Luhan yakin eomma-nya bukan kelelahan seperti yang ia katakan. Luhan mendengar bagaimana wanita cantik itu terisak di sela tangisannya, seumur hidup-nya Luhan tidak pernah melihat ibu-nya menangis seperti tadi.

Dan Luhan yakin seratus persen, dua ratus persen malah, kalau ibunya sedang menghadapi masalah yang serius. Tapi masalah apa yang mungkin dihadapi ibunya? Luhan berpikir apa sebaiknya ia mengatakan perihal ibunya pada ayahnya.

* * *

"EOMMA!" Putra bungsu Suho dan Kris –Tao- berteriak senang saat memasuki dapur, ia langsung memeluk Suho saat ibunya itu tengah mengeluarkan roti dari toaster.

"Ada apa sayang?" Suho mengecup pelan puncak kepala Tao.

"Aku merindukan eomma." Tao tersenyum lebar menampakkan gigi depannya yang baru tumbuh.

Suho hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan putra bungsunya itu, Tao memang sangat manja, tidak hanya pada ibunya, ia juga sangat manja kepada ayahnya bahkan kedua hyung-nya. Tak peduli kenyataan kalau dia sudah menginjak kelas dua sekolah dasar, Tao selalu saja merengek pada Suho untuk dinyanyikan sebuah lagu pengantar tidur setiap malam.

"Duduklah sayang, kita sarapan." Suho menggiring Tao untuk duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Dimana kakakmu Baekhyunie?" Suho bertanya pada Baekhyun sambil meletakkan sepotong roti bakar di piring Tao.

"Mungkin masih di kamarnya eomma." Baekhyun menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponselnya.

"Baekhyun berhentilah bermain game dan makan sarapanmu." Suho melirik Baekhyun yang tengah berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Ne eomma." Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya di samping piring berisi sepotong roti bakar.

"Eoh Luhanie, duduklah." Suho melihat Luhan yang berjalan memasuki dapur, lalu tersenyum lembut.

Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan dan duduk di salah satu kursi di samping Tao. Setelah itu hening, ibu dan ketiga anak lelakinya itu telah tenggelam dalam hangatnya roti bakar dan segelas susu di pagi hari ini.

"Eomma, appa kemana?" Suara Tao memecah keheningan.

Suho menegang, bayangan kejadian tadi pagi berbaur dalam pikirannya. Bayangan tentang Kris - suaminya, ayah dari anak anaknya- yang menyerahkan surat perceraian mereka. Suho seolah tak bisa berbicara, otaknya beku, ia tak bisa memikirkan jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan untuk putra bungsunya itu.

"Appa bekerja Tao." Itu suara Luhan yang memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Tao.

"Oh begitu, aku harap appa cepat pulang, aku merindukannya." Tao menjatuhkan bahunya lemas, lalu melanjutkan mengunyah rotinya dengan tidak bersemangat. Ia memang benar benar merindukan ayahnya, sudah lima hari ia tak bertemu ayahnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan mereka. Suho mengantar kepergian ketiga putranya di depan pintu. Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Tao sudah bersiap dengan tas sekolah di punggung mereka, mereka akan berangkat sekolah tentu saja.

"Belajarlah dengan baik, dan jangan nakal." Suho mengecup pelan kedua pipi gembul Tao.

"Ne eomma." Sahut Tao sambil mengecup pipi Suho.

"Kalian juga." Suho mengusak pelan rambut Luhan dan Baekhyun, memperbaiki letak dasi Baekhyun yang miring.

"Ne.." Luhan dan Baekhyun menjawab serempak.

Luhan dan Baekhyun memang tidak semanja Tao. Mereka bahkan menolak saat Suho mencium pipi mereka sebelum berangkat sekolah. Bukannya tak sayang ibu, hanya saja bukankah menggelikan melihat remaja di usia mereka masih mendapat kecupan sebelum berangkat sekolah. Luhan dan Baekhyun menganggap mereka sudah cukup besar untuk menerima perlakuan seperti itu. Luhan malah pernah mengatakan seharusnya ia sudah mendapat kecupan manis dari seorang kekasih di usia-nya yang sekarang ini. Oh Luhan, apa yang ada di pikiranmu nak.

"Bye eomma." Ketiga anak lelaki itu melambai dari pagar rumah mereka sebelum akhirnya berbelok ke kanan.

Suho membalas lambaian ketiga putranya sambil tersenyum manis. Setelah mereka tak terlihat lagi senyum manis Suho berubah menjadi senyuman miris, kini hanya tinggal dirinya sendiri. Tak ada anak anaknya yang akan sejenak melepas bayangan perceraian, kini Suho sendirian. Kesendirian yang akan membawanya pada kenyataan pahit tentang rumah tangganya yang diambang perpisahan.

Dua butir air lolos dari manik hitamnya disusul butiran butiran selanjutnya, Suho jatuh terduduk. Isakannya jelas terdengar, dengan telapak tangan kanannya ia menahan isakannya agar tak lagi lolos. Tapi percuma, rasa sesak di dadanya tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Suho menyerah, ia meraung keras.

"Aaaagh... Kris... Hiks hiks.." Suho memukul mukul dadanya, berharap sesak yang ia rasakan akan berkurang. Tapi apa daya semakin ia mencoba melupakan sesaknya semakin sesak itu merajai hati dan pikirannya.

* * *

"Hyung lima hari lagi ulang tahun eomma, kira kira kejutan apa yang harus kita siapkan?" Tanya Baekhyun disela perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah.

"Huh benarkah?" Luhan melirik jam tangan digitalnya.

"Apakah kau benar anak eomma?" Baekhyun memutar matanya jengah.

"Eiii... tentu saja, hyung hanya lupa Baekhyunie." Luhan meninju pelan lengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu lagi lagi memutar bola matanya. "Jadi bagaimana?"

"Hyung akan memikirkannya, kita akan buat eomma terkesan." Luhan tersenyum membayangkan kejutan apa yang mungkin akan mereka berikan untuk sang eomma.

"Tao? Ada apa denganmu? Biasanya kau yang paling bersemangat menyambut ulang tahun eomma." Baekhyun mencondongkan badannya untuk melihat wajah Tao.

"Tao kau sakit?" Kini Luhan ikut ikutan melihat wajah Tao.

"Tidak hyung, aku hanya merindukan appa, biasanya appa akan membantu kita memberi kejutan untuk eomma." Tao menendang kerikil kecil di depannya.

"Appa sedang bekerja Tao." Baekhyun mengelus kepala belakang Tao.

"Tapi kenapa lama sekali?" Tao berkata dengan nada sedikit merengek.

"Baiklah, nanti saat istirahat siang hyung akan menelepon appa, hyung akan meminta appa segera pulang karena putra kesayangannya ini sangat merindukannya." Luhan tersenyum mencubit pelan hidung adik bungsunya.

Tao tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan Luhan barusan. Hyung-nya akan meminta appa mereka untuk pulang, dan kemungkinan besar appa mereka akan segera pulang mengingat bagaimana Kris –appa mereka- sangat menyayangi ketiga putranya. Hampir semua keinginan mereka dipenuhi oleh sang appa.

"Sudah sampai, masuklah Tao, nanti tunggulah Baekhyun hyung datang menjemput, jangan mencoba pulang sendirian." Luhan sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya agar dapat memegang bahu Tao.

Tao mengangguk "ne hyung."

"Jangan menjahili teman temanmu Tao." Baekhyun tertawa renyah.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu Baekhyun hyung." Tao memajukan bibirnya, dia tak pernah menjahili temannya di sekolah. Walaupun di rumah ia termasuk jahil, tapi itu semua karena ajakan Baekhyun.

Tao berlari memasuki pekarangan sekolahnya, Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil melihat bagaimana tas Bumblebee milik Tao bergoyang goyang saat Tao berlari.

"HYUNG! Jangan lupa suruh appa membawa oleh oleh!" Tao berteriak dari jarak kira kira lima belas meter.

Luhan hanya mengacungkan jempolnya sebagai jawaban. Lalu dua anak lelaki yang lebih tua itu melanjutkan perjalanan ke sekolah masing masing.

* * *

Sepasang anak manusia tampak sedang menikmati keheningan yang mereka ciptakan sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Kris dan Suho, tak ada satupun dari keduanya yang buka suara sejak Kris menginjakkan kakinya di rumah mereka –yang mungkin sebentar lagi hanya akan menjadi milik Suho dan ketiga putranya- yang berada di kawasan Gangnam.

"Apakah kau sudah menandatanganinya?" Kris melihat ke arah Suho yang duduk dengan gelisah di hadapannya.

"Kris... haruskah kita berpisah?" Suho menatap Kris, matanya mulai berkaca kaca.

"Maaf Joonmyeon, kita harus" Kris balas menatap Suho sendu.

Mata Suho terbelalak. Joonmyeon? Kris tak pernah lagi memanggilnya dengan nama pemberian orang tuanya itu sejak mereka memutuskan untuk memberikan nama panggilan untuk masing masing. Suho, Kris yang memberikannya dia bilang artinya adalah malaikat pelindung. Sedangkan Kris, Suho yang memberikannya, menurutnya nama itu sangat keren, hanya itu.

"Tidak bisakah kau tetap memanggilku dengan nama Suho?" Suho bertanya penuh harap.

"Tidak Joonmyeon, sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah. Kau juga... seharusnya tidak lagi memanggilku dengan nama itu, kau harus membiasakan diri dengan nama asliku, Wu Yi Fan." Kris tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Suho.

"Tidak Kris, aku akan tetap memanggilmu dengan nama ini." Suho menggeleng pelan air matanya mulai jatuh. Kris tidak memberikan tanggapan, itu hak Suho untuk memanggilnya dengan nama apa.

"Kris kenapa kita harus berpisah? Apa kau membenciku?" Suho menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan air mata.

"Tidak Joonmyeon, aku tidak membencimu, aku hanya... lelah."

"Kau tahu pernikahan kita tidak didasari oleh cinta, kita hanya dijodohkan Joonmyeon, dan aku tidak pernah bisa membuat mata dan hati ini melihat ke arahmu." Kris melanjutkan.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu Kris, dan aku pikir kau juga mencintaiku." Suho menundukkan kepalanya, air matanya benar benar lolos sekarang.

Well, pernikahan Kris dan Suho memang tidak diawali dengan romansa indah penuh cinta. Mereka menikah karena dijodohkan, walaupun keduanya tidak menolak tapi bukan berarti mereka suka. Kris sudah lelah dikhianati dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran orangtua-nya. Sedangkan Suho yang merupakan anak penurut hanya mengikuti kehendak orangtua-nya, dan lagi tak ada hal yang dapat menjadi alasan baginya untuk menolak perjodohan.

Di awal pernikahan memang tidak terlalu baik, mereka tidak bertegur sapa kecuali di meja makan dan di... eum ranjang. Tidak ada kata kata cinta manis yang terlontar dari bibir masing masing dan tak ada sentuhan lembut yang memabukkan, kecuali di ranjang tentu saja.

Namun semua berubah saat malaikat kecil lahir di antara mereka. Kelahiran Luhan memang memberi dampak baik bagi keduanya, mereka mengurus Luhan bersama dan mereka saling bertegur sapa. Sejak itu Suho mulai merasakan getaran aneh saat melihat kelembutan dan perhatian Kris terhadap Luhan, dan Suho dapat memastikan bahwa itu adalah cinta.

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk mencintaimu Joonmyeon tapi aku tak pernah bisa... maaf." Kris memandang Suho sendu.

"Tapi kenapa baru sekarang Kris? Kenapa disaat aku telah mencintaimu, kenapa tidak dari awal Kris?" Suho menatap ke dalam mata Kris dengan mata-nya yang terus terusan meneteskan cairan bening.

"Awalnya kukira cinta bisa tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu, tapi tak semudah itu Joonmyeon... aku sudah berusaha tapi aku tetap tak bisa mencintaimu seutuhnya." Kris menghindari tatapan menyedihkan Suho.

"Bagaimana dengan anak anak, tidak bisakah kau menjadikan mereka sebagai alasan untuk tetap tinggal?" Suho berkata penuh harap.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa... dan tentang anak anak mereka akan tetap bersamamu, kita tidak bisa memisahkan mereka, dan hanya dirimu yang bisa memberikan kehangatan seorang ibu pada mereka." Kris menunduk.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku katakan pada mereka? Jawaban apa yang harus aku berikan saat mereka bertanya dimana ayah mereka Kris?" Suho berkata frustasi.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya pada mereka, kurasa Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah mengerti akan hal ini, dan untuk Tao berikan dia pengertian... kita tidak bisa terus menutupinya Joonmyeon." Kris menatap Suho.

Suho tidak berkata lagi, dia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana membuat Kris tetap tinggal. Air matanya terus berlomba tak bisa lagi ditahan, dan sesekali bibirnya mengeluarkan isakan.

"Baiklah Kris jika ini yang kau inginkan." Suho benar benar menyerah mempertahankan semuanya, dia tak lagi bisa membuat Kris terus berada di sisinya. Dengan tangan bergetar Suho menandatangani surat cerai-nya.

"Aku tahu ini berat Joonmyeon, tapi kurasa ini yang terbaik untuk kita... jangan terus terpuruk dan lanjutkanlah hidupmu."

'_Bagaimana aku bisa melanjutkan hidup tanpamu Kris...' _batin Suho berteriak pilu, tangisannya semakin keras.

Kris beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan mendekati Suho. Dengan kedua ibu jarinya Kris menghapus air mata yang menetes di pipi wanita cantik itu. Kris menatap ke dalam mata Suho yang memerah, perlahan ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Suho dan setelahnya bibir tebal miliknya menempel sempurna di bibir wanita yang telah ia ceraikan itu.

Kris memejamkan matanya merasakan manisnya bibir Suho. Tidak ada lumatan, tidak ada pertukaran saliva, yang ada hanyalah rasa manis bibir keduanya dan rasa pahit perpisahan.

Suho lagi lagi meneteskan air matanya, ini adalah ciuman paling menyedihkan yang pernah ia lakukan. Jika dulu ciuman Kris akan melambungkannya hingga langit ketujuh, sekarang ciuman Kris seolah menjatuhkannya dengan kejam hingga ke dasar bumi, ciuman Kris yang seperti ini semakin mengingatkannya pada kenyataan bahwa ia tak punya hubungan apapun lagi dengan Kris selain mantan suami dan ayah dari anak anaknya.

Kris menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir mantan istrinya itu. Lagi ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Suho.

"Terima kasih Joonmyeon, terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku, terima kasih karena sudah mendampingiku selama ini, terima kasih karena telah menghadirkan tiga malaikat ke dalam kehidupanku, dan terima kasih karena mau menghargai keputusanku." Kris memeluk tubuh kurus Joonmyeon, menghirup aroma tubuh wanita itu.

Suho memejamkan matanya mencoba menyimpan aroma Kris dan hangatnya pelukan Kris dalam ingatannya.

"Mungkin kita tidak bertemu lagi, karena setelah ini aku akan pindah ke Cina." Kris melepas pelukannya.

"Sesekali kau harus berkunjung, anak anak pasti akan merindukanmu Kris." Suho menatap Kris, menumpukan harapannya pada lelaki tinggi itu.

"Akan aku usahakan..." Kris berkata tak yakin. Suho hanya mendesah kecewa mendengar jawaban Kris.

"Aku harus pergi Joonmyeon, selamat tinggal..." Kris melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah, meninggalkan Suho yang kembali larut dalam air mata.

Suho tidak tahu seberapa banyak air mata yang telah ia jatuhkan untuk kris, yang ia tahu Kris telah pergi meninggalkannya. Suho tak tahu kapan ia akan bertemu Kris lagi, ia tak tahu kemana ia akan melepas rindu jika ia merindukan lelaki bermarga Wu itu.

Tak peduli air matanya yang mungkin akan kering, tangisan Suho semakin menjadi saat membayangkan bagaimana reaksi anak-anaknya nanti, dan bayangan bagaimana Tao menangis saat ia merindukan ayahnya.

* * *

Dua anak laki laki tampak memasuki pekarangan rumah mereka. Lelaki yang lebih muda berlari mendahului sang kakak saat melihat mobil ayah yang amat dirindukannya terparkir di halaman. Tao - anak yang lebih muda – langsung menubrukkan diri ke tubuh ayahnya saat melihat ayahnya itu muncul dari dalam rumah.

"Appa bogoshippeoyo..." Tao berkata manja sambil memeluk pinggang ayahnya.

"Aku juga merindukan appa..." Kini Baekhyun ikut ikutan memeluk ayahnya, Baekhyun sungguh kekanakan mengingat dia yang sudah berada di tingkat dua Junior High, tapi siapa yang mau peduli karena ia benar benar merindukan ayahnya.

"Appa juga merindukan kalian." Kris membungkuk untuk mencium kedua pipi gembul Tao, kemudian mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

"Appa ayo kita masuk." Tao menarik tangan ayahnya, namun tubuh ayahnya tak bergerak dari tempatnya, ayahnya masih berdiri disana.

"Ada apa appa? Appa tidak mau masuk?" kini Baekhyun mengeryit heran.

"Maaf sayang appa harus pergi... maaf appa tidak bisa tinggal bersama kalian lagi, maafkan appa sayang." Kris berkata sedih sambill mengelus rambut Tao dan Baekhyun.

"Ap... appa..." mata Tao mulai berkaca kaca, pegangan tangannya dengan ayahnya lepas.

"Apa maksudnya appa?" mata Baekhyun membola mendengar pernyataan ayahnya barusan, Baekhyun berharap dia salah dengar.

"Maafkan appa Baekhyun... Tao... maaf appa harus pergi, jadilah anak yang baik dan jaga eomma kalian." Kris lalu melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju mobil audi hitamnya yang terparkir di halaman.

Dengan cepat ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan memutar keluar dari pekarangan. Meninggalkan Tao yang mengejar di belakang.

"APPA! APPA! JANGAN TINGGALKAN TAO APPA!" Tao memukul kap belakang mobil Kris.

"APPA! TAO JANJI TIDAK AKAN MEMINTA ROBOT BUMBLEBEE LAGI!" Tao mengejar mobil ayahnya yang sudah berjalan menjauh.

"TAO! TAO! BERHENTILAH!" Baekhyun meneriaki Tao yang berlari di depannya, tubuhnya yang sedikit berisi sungguh menyulitkannya untuk berlari.

"APPA!... TAO TAK AKAN MENGIKUTI BAEKHYUN HYUNG MENJAHILI LUHAN HYUN DAN EOMMA LAGI.. TAO JANJI APPA!" Tao terus berlari melihat mobil ayahnya yang semakin menjauh.

"APPA!" Tao terus beralari, tak peduli berapa jauh ia dari rumah sekarang, tak peduli bahaya apa yang akan mengincarnya, yang ia pedulikan hanya ayahnya kembali.

BRUK!

"TAOOO!"

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Hai hai hai...

Saya datang bawa FF baru *berani beraninya saya publish FF baru sedangkan LOVE belum kelar* #dirajam

Hah FF ini muncul karena galau mikiran UAS ditambah kangen sama Kerisseu huhuhu...

Galaxy oppa bogoshippoyo...

Maaf ya kalo ceritanya agak lebay, aneh, bikin sakit perut, serangan jantung, komplikasi dan gangguan pernapasan, saya cuma manusia biasa yang mencoba menuangkan ide ke dalam tulisan *bahasanya

Udah segitu dulu, yang baca jangan lupa review ya karena review kalian sangat penting untuk keberlangsungan hidup FF ini

Bye~

Annyeong~

EXO SARANGHAJA!


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : GONE

Casts: Suho/ Kim Joonmyeon

Kris/ Wu Yi Fan

Luhan/ Wu Luhan

Baekhyun/ Wu Baekhyun

Tao/ Wu Zitao

Akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan (?)

Genre : Drama, family, Hurt/Comfort, GenderSwitch (GS) for Suho

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Mereka semua punya Tuhan, dan cerita ini punya saya.

Happy Reading

Luhan berjalan tergesa melewati jalan menuju rumahnya, sinar matahari sore membias dengan keringat yang menetes dari pelipisnya. Sepanjang hari ini perasaannya tidak enak, banyak hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang lebih cepat hari ini, membolos kelas malam yang seharusnya ia ikuti. Tak peduli hukuman apa yang akan ia terima dari Choi songsaenim – guru kelasnya – yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanya kepastian bahwa keluarganya baik baik saja.

Dari kejauhan Luhan sudah dapat melihat pagar rumahnya yang berwarna coklat tua. Tapi sesaat kemudian sebuah mobil keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya, bukankah itu... mobil ayahnya. Tak lama berselang ia melihat tubuh kecil Tao yang berlari seperti mengejar mobil sang ayah diikuti Baekhyun yang kesusahan mengejar Tao.

BRUK!

"TAOOO!"

Luhan berlari menghampiri Tao yang jatuh tengkurap di aspal hitam.

"Baekhyunie ada apa dengan Tao?"

"Tao mengejar appa hyung, appa bilang dia akan pergi." Luhan menatap wajah Baekhyun sekilas, tergambar ekspresi sedih dan takut disana.

Luhan mendudukkan tubuh Tao di aspal, kedua lututnya berdarah karena terjatuh tadi, dagunya lecet akibat permukaan aspal yang kasar.

"Tao, jangan menangis lagi." Luhan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Tao "naiklah ke punggung hyung."

Dengan dibantu Baekhyun, Tao berdiri dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di punggung Luhan, memeluk erat leher hyung-nya itu.

"Hyung... hiks Luhan hyung... appa bilang dia akan pergi, appa bilang tidak akan tinggal bersama kita lagi hyung hiks..." Tao berkata lirih, namun Luhan dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Luhan bungkam, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, ia tidak tahu jawaban seperti apa yang akan menenangkan adik kecilnya ini. Situasi ini terlalu membingungkan bagi Luhan.

Luhan menuju rumahnya dengan setengah berlari. Tao terus saja menggumamkan kata 'appa', sampai akhirnya ia berhenti bergumam saat mereka sampai di pintu rumah. Tao pingsan, Luhan dapat merasakan tubuh Tao yang memberat di punggungnya, pegangan tangan Tao di lehernya terlepas.

Suho berdiri menghampiri ketiga putranya yang masuk ke dalam rumah dengan tergesa.

"Astaga Tao" mata Suho membola melihat keadaan Tao "Luhan bawa Tao ke kamarnya, dan Baekhyun tolong ambilkan kotak obat!" Suho berkata panik sambil menunjuk nunjuk ke lantai dua.

Suho berjalan mendahului Luhan menaiki tangga dan membukakan pintu kamar berwarna putih yang ditempeli stiker robot Bumbblebee besar. Suho menyibak selimut tidur Tao – yang lagi lagi bergambar Bumbblebee – membiarkan Luhan meletakkan tubuh kecil Tao di atas tempat tidur.

Tak lama Baekhyun datang dengan kotak berukuran sedang di tangannya. Dengan sigap Suho mengambil kotak tersebut meletakkannya di pangkuannya.

"Baekhyunie bisakah kau menelepon dokter Jang? sepertinya Tao demam." Suho menyentuh dahi Tao dengan punggung tangannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk "Ne eomma..." lalu berlari keluar kamar.

Suho membuka kotak yang tadi dibawa Baekhyun, kotak obat. Mengeluarkan sebotol alkohol dan segenggam kapas, membasahi kapas dengan alkohol dan mulai membersihkan luka di lutut Tao.

"Apa yang terjadi Luhan?" Suho masih berkonsentrasi membersihkan luka Tao.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti eomma... tapi Baekhyun bilang Tao mengejar appa." Suho yang mendengar jawaban Luhan menegang seketika, tangannya yang tadi membersihkan luka Tao terhenti sejenak.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi eomma?" Luhan mendudukkan tubuhnya di sisi tempat tidur Tao, menatap intens ke arah ibu-nya meminta jawaban.

Suho menggigit pelan bagian dalam bibirnya "Kita bicarakan ini nanti Lu..." dan kembali fokus membersihkan luka di lutut Tao.

Menit menit berikutnya sepasang ibu dan anak ini seolah membisu, Luhan terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri dan Suho sibuk dengan luka Tao, walau tak dipungkiri pikirannya juga tengah kacau.

Suho telah selesai membersihkan luka di kedua lutut dan dagu Tao, luka luka tersebut juga telah ditutup perban. Suho mengusap pelan rambut hitam Tao, menghapus butir keringat di dahi Tao.

"Luhan bisakah kau ambilkan pakaian ganti untuk Tao?" Suho menoleh ke arah Luhan yang tampak seperti sedang melamun.

Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan dan berjalan menuju lemari baju di sudut kamar Tao. Suho hanya tersenyum miris melihat si sulung. Haruskah ia mengungkapkan semuanya secepat ini?

"Eomma, dokter Jang sudah datang!" Baekhyun masuk dengan seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan jas putih khas dokter yang menjingjing tas hitam. Baekhyun telah mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan t-shirt hijau toska dan celana selutut.

Suho mempersilahkan dokter Jang tersebut untuk memeriksa keadaan Tao. Suho memandang dokter Jang yang sedang memeriksa dengan raut wajah cemas, melihat ekspresi ibunya yang seperti itu Luhan dan Baekhyun ikut ikutan tegang, bahkan Baekhyun berkali kali menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan Tao songsaenim?" Suho bertanya setelah dokter Jang memasukkan stetoskop-nya ke dalam tas hitam yang tadi ia jinjing.

"Tak apa hanya demam biasa, sepertinya kelelahan, aku sudah menuliskan resep untuk penurun panas dan antibiotiknya."dokter Jang menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada Suho, resep obat.

"Terima kasih songsaenim." Suho membungkuk hormat.

"Luhan Baekhyun, eomma akan mengantar dokter Jang ke depan, setelah itu akan menebus obat kalian jaga Tao ne."

"ne eomma" Baekhyun mengangguk menatap sang ibu, sedangkan Luhan tak menjawab hanya memandangi Tao.

"Luhan..." Luhan menoleh mendengar suara lembut ibunya "gantilah pakaianmu." Suho tersenyum, senyuman terbaik yang ia bisa.

Luhan mengangguk setelah ibunya menghilang di balik pintu kamar Tao.

"Apa yang terjadi hyung?" Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan.

Luhan hanya menggeleng "hyung tak tahu Baekhyunie..."

"Kau tahu hyung..." Luhan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun "aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada keluarga kita." Baekhyun memberi jeda menarik nafasnya pelan.

"Aku sangat takut saat appa bilang ia akan pergi, aku takut saat appa bilang dia tidak akan tinggal bersama kita lagi, aku takut hyung, aku takut saat Tao berlari seperti tadi sore, aku sangat takut sampai ini terasa seperti mimpi." Luhan memandang wajah adiknya, mata yang selalu berkilat ceria itu kini menggambarkan kesedihan mendalam, ia tak tahu kalau bibir yang biasanya melontar tawa itu akan berkata sesedih ini.

Luhan memeluk bahu Baekhyun, "semua akan baik baik saja Baekhyunie, kau punya hyung, eomma, dan Tao." Luhan mengelus pelan punggung sempit sang adik.

Keduanya lalu memandangi si bungsu yang tengah tertidur. Memperhatikan setiap hembusan nafas dari hidung Tao, ada perasaan tersendiri saat memandangi wajah damai adik mereka ini.

* * *

Malam ini rumah keluarga Wu tak dihiasi tawa seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, entah apakah masih bisa rumah ini disebut kediaman keluarga Wu saat si tuan Wu saja tak lagi tinggal di rumah ini. Tiga orang itu, Suho, Luhan, dan Baekhyun sedang duduk di ruang makan, mereka baru saja selesai makan malam. Tao masih tidur di kamarnya karena demamnya belum turun benar.

"Eomma..." Suho memecah keheningan, dua orang yang lebih muda mendongak menatap ibu mereka, berharap bahwa ini bukan berita buruk.

"Eomma dan appa..." Suho menarik nafasnya berat "bercerai."

Suho memejamkan matanya lalu menunduk menatap kedua tangannya yang saling menggenggam, ia terlalu takut melihat reaksi dua putra tertuanya. Dua putranya itu sudah cukup besar untuk mengetahui apa itu artinya perceraian.

Sementara Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya menatap Suho tak percaya, harapan mereka tadi hanyalah harapan kosong, harapan yang tak akan pernah terwujud. Ini benar-benar berita buruk, ini adalah berita paling buruk yang pernah mereka dengar.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun buka suara, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Ini keputusan kami sayang, eomma ingin kalian menghargai keputusan kami." Suho menatap kedua anaknya, berucap seolah ia adalah wanita paling tegar sedunia walau kenyataannya ialah yang menjatuhkan banyak air mata karena perceraian ini.

Suho ingin memberi kesan bahwa perceraian ini adalah kesepakatan-nya dan Kris pada anak-anaknya. Suho tidak ingin putranya membenci salah satu dari orangtua mereka atau bahkan keduanya. Suho tidak ingin anak-anak terpuruk nantinya.

"Eomma tak mencintai appa lagi?" Suho melihat sebutir kristal bening lolos dari sudut mata Baekhyun, itu sungguh menyakiti perasaan Suho. Baekhyun tak pernah lagi menangis di depannya sejak ia menginjak bangku Junior High School, hal yang ia janjikan pada ayahnya – Kris.

Suho berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, membawa lelaki muda itu dalam pelukannya. "Bukan begitu sayang, Eomma masih mencintai ayah kalian, sangat." Suho melepas pelukannya, lalu menghapus air mata yang meleleh di pipi Baekhyun.

"Hanya saja, ada saat dimana orang yang mencintai belum tentu cocok, ada hal hal yang tidak bisa dipaksakan..." air mata Suho berlomba melesak keluar, bagaimana ini, ia tidak ingin anak-anaknya terpuruk tapi ia malah terlihat seperti akan hancur sekarang.

"Eomma mencintai appa bukan berarti eomma bisa memiliki ayah kalian selamanya, ada saat dimana kalian harus melepas sesuatu yang kalian cintai, kau mengerti?" Suho kembali membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, dapat dirasakan Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dalam pelukannya. Suho menjatuhkan tetes-tetes air matanya di bahu sempit Baekhyun.

Tanpa mereka sadari masih ada satu hati lagi yang tersakiti disini. Luhan. Pemuda itu hanya diam di tempat duduknya, mendengar kata demi kata yang keluar dari bibir tipis ibu-nya selanjutnya mendengar isakan Baekhyun dan ibunya. Kenyataan ini terlalu menyakitkan.

Luhan beranjak dari duduknya belari menuju keluar rumah. "Luhan hyung!" Baekhyun yang melihat Luhan keluar rumah, berteriak hendak mengejar hyung-nya itu.

Suho menarik tangan Baekhyun "Biarkan hyung-mu, dia butuh sendiri." Suho menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Baekhyun "sekarang tidurlah..."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

* * *

Luhan berlari menuju taman bermain di dekat rumahnya. Ia duduk di salah satu ayunan, mengayun-ayunkan tubuhnya terus menerus semakin lama semakin kencang, tubuh Luhan berayun kencang seolah akan terbalik.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Luhan berteriak keras, tak peduli akan dikira orang gila berteriak malam-malam begini.

Luhan berhenti saat suaranya sudah serak, ayunan yang ia naiki pun semakin melambat. Luhan menunduk menatap sandal rumah yang dipakainya, hah ia bahkan tak sempat memakai sepatu.

**Tes **

Setetes air mata Luhan jatuh.

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tes **

Disusul tetes-tetes berikutnya, Luhan menangis. Persetan dengan janji yang ia buat dengan ayahnya lima tahun lalu. Janji untuk tidak menangis seberat apapun masalah yang ia hadapi, karena ia adalah lelaki.

Cih, lalu kenapa memangnya kalau ia lelaki, siapa bilang lelaki tak boleh menangis, opini macam apa itu. Air matanya semakin deras. Tak peduli kalau nanti ayahnya akan datang dan memarahinya, itulah yang ia harapkan. Tak apa jika ayahnya akan memarahinya setiap hari asal ia bisa terus melihat sang appa.

Namun itu semua percuma, jangankan melihat, ia bahkan telah kehilangan kontak dengan ayahnya. Ayahnya seolah menghindar, nomor ponsel ayahnya tak bisa dihubungi. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia juga sudah menghubungi kantor ayahnya, dan nihil, mereka bilang ayahnya sudah mengundurkan diri. Dan hari ini ia tahu semuanya, alasan kenapa ayahnya menghindar.

"Pengecut." Luhan berkata lirih.

"Dia bilang jangan pernah menyakiti perasaan istri dan anak anakmu, tapi sekarang dia yang melakukannya."

"Pembohong."

"Pengkhianat."

* * *

"Kau sudah pulang Lu?" Luhan baru saja memasuki rumahnya dan Suho sudah menyambutnya.

"Tidurlah Lu..." Suho menghela nafas saat Luhan hanya berjalan melewatinya.

"Eomma..." di ujung tangga Luhan berkata lirih kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ne?"

"Apakah appa memiliki wanita lain?" Suho tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Luhan.

"Apa-apaan kau Luhan?! Jangan berpikiran bodoh seperti itu Luhan, eomma sudah mengatakan bahwa eomma dan appa sepakat untuk bercerai, jadi ini bukan tentang wanita lain Luhan, kau mengerti?!" Suho menaikkan suaranya.

Suho tak yakin tentang ini, tapi tetap saja anak-anak tak boleh berpikiran buruk tentang ayah mereka.

"Bohong! kalau kalian sepakat bercerai appa tak akan menghindari kita seperti ini." Luhan ikut ikutan menaikkan suaranya, pikirannya sungguh kacau.

Suho berjalan mendekati Luhan "Sayang, bisakah kalian menghargai keputusan ayah kalian."

Suho mengelus pelan lengan Luhan "Terlepas dari kami sudah bercerai, ia tetaplah ayah kalian, jadi hormatilah dia."

Suho memeluk Luhan, "Lu, kau putra tertua di keluarga ini, hanya kaulah harapan eomma satu-satunya, bantu eomma menjadi pondasi untuk keluarga ini, bantu eomma menjadi tiang penyangga untuk adik-adikmu, jadilah lelaki yang kuat dan bertanggung jawab sayang." Mengelus pelan punggung si Sulung.

Luhan hanya mengagguk dalam pelukan ibu-nya, merasakan aroma khas ibunya, aroma yang telah ia hirup selama hampir tujuh belas tahun ini.

"Sekarang tidurlah" Suho berkata lembut dan melepas pelukannya.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

Tak lama kemudian Suho berjalan mengikuti Luhan ke lantai dua, namun bukan ke kamar Luhan, melainkan ke kamar si Bungsu Tao. Kamar yang nampak remang-remang karena hanya diterangi oleh sebuah lampu tidur yang membiaskan cahaya berbentuk bintang-bintang kecil dan bulan ke dinding kamar.

Suho duduk di tepi ranjang Tao, mengusak pelan surai halus si anak bungsu. Tao tampak tenang dalam tidurnya, tak terganggu sedikitpun. Nafas halusnya mengalun pelan, membaur dengan detik jarum jam dinding memecah malam.

"Sayang, berjanjilah pada eomma, jangan melakukan hal seperti tadi sore lagi..."

"berjanjilah untuk tidak sakit lagi..."

"berjanjilah pada eomma, Tao akan jadi anak yang kuat." Air mata Suho lolos di akhir kalimatnya.

Selalu saja, saat-saat seperti ini membuat tangisnya kembali pecah. Semenjak Kris mengirimkan surat cerai padanya, saat-saat ia sendiri akan menjadi momen dimana tetes-tetes air mata lolos dari mata beningnya. Membayangkan masa bahagianya dulu bersama suami dan ketiga malaikatnya, dan membayangkan masa depan bersama ketiga putranya tanpa Kris, dua masa kontras yang mengguncang perasaan Suho.

Suho menghapus air matanya, bukan ini yang seharusnya ia lakukan, tak akan ada yang berubah sekalipun ia menangis hingga air matanya kering. Yang harus ia lakukan adalah membuat tiga malaikatnya bahagia. Hanya mereka sumber kebahagiaan Suho sekarang, dan sumber kebahagiaannya tak boleh bersedih.

Suho memperbaiki letak selimut Tao, mengecup pelan dahi sang anak "Jaljayo Tao."

Selanjutnya Suho berjalan keluar kamar, menutup pelan pintu kamar Tao. Suho berjalan menuju kamarnya, ia harus tidur, semoga hari esok akan lebih baik.

* * *

Pagi ini Suho dan ketiga putranya menikmati sarapan dalam diam. Luhan hanya memotong-motong malas roti isinya tanpa berniat untuk memakannya, Baekhyun mengunyah makanan-nya dengan sangat lambat, dan Tao hanya menunduk dan bermain dengan garpunya.

Suho menghela nafas, entah kemana perginya tawa yang biasanya selalu memenuhi ruang makan mereka di pagi hari. Baekhyun bahkan tak lagi bermain dengan smartphone-nya di meja makan, bukankah itu yang Suho harapkan, namun entah mengapa sekarang ia malah berharap Baekhyun bermain dengan ponselnya, agar ia bisa menegur si Anak tengah itu dan memecah keheningan ini.

"Eomma..." Tao mengangkat kepalanya "appa, apakah appa benar akan pergi eomma? Apa appa tidak akan tinggal bersama kita lagi?" Tao menatap ibu-nya matanya berkaca kaca.

Suho terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Tao, ia menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum miris "Sayang dengarkan eomma, mungkin sekarang Tao tak bisa menemui appa, tapi eomma janji suatu saat nanti Tao bisa bertemu appa." Suho mengelus pelan surai hitam Tao.

"Kenapa eomma? Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?" Air mata Tao sudah membasahi kedua pipi gembulnya.

"Tao, eomma dan appa sudah berpisah, eomma tidak bisa lagi tinggal bersama appa, Tao mengerti?" Suho menghapus air mata Tao "eomma janji suatu saat Tao masih bisa bertemu appa, eomma janji."

"Tapi kapan eomma?" tangisan Tao semakin keras, isakannya sesekali terdengar.

Suho memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba menenangkan hatinya tak ingin ikut menangis "Suatu saat, eomma janji, Tao percaya eomma kan?"

"Tapi Tao merindukan app-"

"TAO!" Semua mata tertuju pada si pemilik suara, Luhan. "Berhentilah menangis! Berhenti membuat eomma sulit! Dan berhenti merindukan orang itu!" Luhan melanjutkan kalimatnya sebelum akhirnya menyandang ransel coklat-nya dan berjalan ke-luar rumah.

"Luhan!" Suho berkata setengah berteriak, namun yang lebih muda tak sedikitpun menoleh.

Tangis Tao kembali meledak, Luhan tak pernah berteriak padanya sebelum ini. Teriakan Luhan tadi sungguh mengejutkan Tao. Suho memeluk Tao, mengusap pelan kedua telinga si Bungsu, dan menggumankan kata 'gwenchanna'.

"Baekhyun pergilah ke sekolah, Tao tak ke sekolah hari ini, eomma akan menelepon wali kelas Tao."

Baekhyun membungkuk hormat pada ibu-nya lalu berlari keluar rumah, mengejar Luhan.

* * *

"Hyung!" Baekhyun berlari mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Luhan.

"Apa? Jika kau akan membicarakan pengkhianat itu sebaiknya tak usah." Luhan mempercepat langkahnya.

Baekhyun kembali mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Luhan "Ani, ini tentang Tao."

Luhan melambatkan langkahnya, dan menoleh sejenak ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu kau kecewa hyung, aku juga kecewa, aku tahu masalah ini sangat membebanimu, tapi tidak seharusnya kau berteriak pada Tao seperti tadi."

"Kau membuatnya takut hyung, kau tahu, bahkan orang yang kau sebut pengkhianat itu tak pernah sekalipun berkata kasar pada Tao, pada kita. Aku tak tahu darimana kau mendapat hal hal seperti tadi." Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan Luhan yang langkahnya semakin melambat.

Luhan diam, langkahnya terhenti. Ia telah melakukan kesalahan, seharusnya ia bisa berpikir dengan jernih, dan tidak bertindak gegabah seperti tadi. Apa-apaan ini, sekarang ia bahkan lebih buruk dari orang yang ia sebut pengkhianat itu.

Luhan memandang punggung Baekhyun yang perlahan menjauh, ransel hitamnya bergerak mengiringi langkahnya. Adik laki-lakinya itu telah beranjak dewasa, anak laki-laki yang dulu selalu mengikuti Luhan bermain bola itu kini secara perlahan tumbuh menjadi lelaki bijaksana, sifat yang mungkin didapat dari ibu mereka. Luhan tersenyum miris, seharusnya ia bisa menjadi kakak yang baik, tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi.

* * *

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Suho, tak seperti tahun tahun sebelumnya, hari ini terasa hambar, terkesan menyedihkan malah. Perceraian, hadiah yang menghantui Suho bahkan di hari-hari sebelum ulang tahunnya. Suho yang sempat berhenti sejenak memandangi pantulan wajahnya di piring porselen kembali menyusun piring-piring tersebut dan membawa ke meja makan.

"Saengil chukkahamnida... saengilchukkahamnida..." nyanyian itu menggaung di ruang makan, suara Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Saranghaneun uri eomma.. saengilchukkahamnida..." Luhan dan Baekhyun berjalan mendekat, tersenyum manis ke arah Suho.

Luhan meletakkan cake yang dibawanya di meja makan, lalu mengecup pelan pipi kiri ibu-nya, Baekhyun juga ikut mengecup pipi kanan Suho "Saranghae eomma" Baekhyun berucap pelan.

Sedetik kemudian air mata Suho menetes, kali ini bukan karena kesedihan teramat mendalam, tapi karena rasa bangga dan bahagia yang membuncah di dadanya. Suho merangkul kedua putranya, dua jagoannya itu sudah tumbuh dengan baik, bahkan tinggi mereka sudah mengalahi Suho.

Kini Suho sadar tak ada hal lain yang ia butuhkan selain tangan-tangan tiga putranya yang akan selalu memeluknya, bibir-bibir kecil mereka yang akan mengucap namanya, mata indah mereka yang ikut tersenyum bersamanya, dan wajah-wajah ceria yang akan terus menguatkannya.

"Tao, kemari sayang." Suho menghampiri sosok kecil yang turun dari tangga.

"saengil chukkae, saranghae eomma..." Tao memeluk pinggang Suho.

"Terima kasih sayang..." Suho mengecup puncak kepala Tao.

Tao bersembunyi di belakang tubuh ibu-nya saat Luhan berjalan mendekat, menunjukkan kalau ia takut pada sosok hyung-nya itu. Suasana mendadak menegang.

Luhan berjongkok di depan Tao "Tao, maafkan hyung, waktu itu hyung tak bermaksud berteriak padamu."

Tao semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Suho. "Tao, mau kan memaafkan Luhan hyung? Bukankah Tao anak yang baik dan manis, anak yang baik mau memaafkan kesalahan orang lain sayang..." Suho berbalik menghadap Tao, mengelus pelan rambut Tao yang hitam dan tebal.

"Hyung janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi." Luhan menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya pada Tao

"Eomma..." Tao mendongak, menatap ibu-nya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Suho hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

Masih dengan sedikit takut Tao mengaitkan kelingking mungilnya di kelingking Luhan, pinky promise. "Hyung janji?" Tao berkata pelan.

Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat. Sedetik kemudian ia memeluk adik kecilnya lalu menggelitiki si kecil tepat di pinggangnya.

"Ahahaha! Hyung! Hyung! Luhan Hyung! Geli!" Tao bergerak gelisah sambil tertawa saat jari-jari Luhan bergerak di lingkar pinggangnya.

Lepas dari gelitikan Luhan, Tao berlari menuju ruang tengah setelah sebelumnya menjulurkan lidahnya pada Luhan.

Luhan melirik Baekhyun sekilas lalu tersenyum jahil "Baekhyun..."

"Serang!" Baekhyun tak mau kalah ikut mengejar Tao bersama Luhan.

Suho tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah ketiga putranya. Ia pikir mereka sudah tumbuh dewasa, tapi anak-anaknya tetaplah anak –anak.

* * *

Sudah tiga bulan sejak perceraian-nya dengan Kris, Suho sudah mulai menata kehidupannya. Well, pada awalnya perubahan sempat membuatnya down tapi kini ia mulai terbiasa. Anak-anak juga tak banyak berubah, hanya Tao yang menjadi sedikit pendiam - terutama saat sedang sendiri.

Suho berjalan di koridor sebuah Taman kanak-kanak, ia baru saja selesai mengajar piano. Beberapa hari yang lalu salah satu guru di Taman Kanak-kanak ini memintanya untuk mengajar disana, Suho tak keberatan, tak ada salahnya mengajarkan keahliannya ini pada anak-anak, lagipula ia sangat menyukai anak-anak.

Suho berjalan pelan sambil sesekali melongokkan kepalanya menembus jendela kaca bening yang ditempeli berbagai kertas warna warni, melihat tubuh-tubuh mungil yang duduk di kursi warna-warni asik bergelut dengan kertas dan krayon mereka, sesekali menjahili teman di sampingnya.

Senyum Suho terkembang sempurna, ia seolah de-javu. Dulu ia selalu melakukan ini saat Luhan, Baekhyun, ataupun Tao duduk di Taman Kanak-kanak, mengamati putra-nya dari jendela. Hah sudah lama sekali sejak saat itu.

Suho berjalan pelan sambil terus memperhatikan suasana di dalam kelas. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang di ujung koridor. Seseorang yang terlalu dikenalnya, dengan kemeja biru tua yang lengannya dinaikkan hingga ke siku, orang itu masih tetap sama saat terakhir kali Suho melihatnya.

Suho hendak menghindar, namun terlambat, mereka sudah terlanjur bertemu pandang, Suho dan orang itu.

"Kris..."

.

.

.

TBC

Haduh apa ini?

Sorry update-nya telat, saya stuck banget, susah cari inspirasi, sekalinya update malah garing gini, drama banget...

Duh drama drama...

Thanks banget buat reader yang udah sempetin review part sebelumnya, thanks juga yang udah follow sama favouritin...

Sorry gak sempet balesin satu-satu.

Udah segitu dulu, yang udah baca jangan lupa review ya, kasih saran biar saya semangat nulisnya ^^ hoho...

EXO WE ARE ONE!

EXO SARANGHAJA!


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : GONE

Casts: Suho/ Kim Joonmyeon

Kris/ Wu Yi Fan

Luhan/ Wu Luhan

Baekhyun/ Wu Baekhyun

Tao/ Wu Zitao

Akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan (?)

Genre : Drama, family, Hurt/Comfort, GenderSwitch (GS) for Suho

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Mereka semua punya Tuhan, dan cerita ini punya saya.

-Happy Reading-

_._

_._

_**Previous Chapter**_

_Suho berjalan pelan sambil terus memperhatikan suasana di dalam kelas. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang di ujung koridor. Seseorang yang terlalu dikenalnya, dengan kemeja biru tua yang lengannya dinaikkan hingga ke siku, orang itu masih tetap sama saat terakhir kali Suho melihatnya. _

_Suho hendak menghindar, namun terlambat, mereka sudah terlanjur bertemu pandang, Suho dan orang itu._

"_Kris..."_

.

.

.

**Chapter 3 begin...**

Dua orang itu tengah duduk di bangku panjang yang ada di koridor, menghadap taman bermain dengan berbagai permainan yang di cat warna-warni.

"Kau bilang akan ke China..." Suho memecah keheningan yang tercipta sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Seseorang memintaku untuk tetap disini." Lelaki itu memandang ujung sepatunya sebentar.

"Kekasihmu?" Suho tersenyum kecil, senyuman mengejek.

"Joonm-"

"Sudah berapa lama?" Suho memandang Kris.

"Hah..." Kris menghela nafasnya, dipalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan Suho, tatapan terluka yang sangat dibencinya "empat bulan sebelum perceraian kita."

"Maafkan aku Joonmyeon..." Kris berkata lirih.

Suho mendengar lirihan Kris, namun ia tak menjawab. Hatinya masih bergejolak, empat bulan? Kris bermain dengan wanita lain di belakangnya. Kris mengkhianatinya, oh Suho sadarlah Kris bahkan tak pernah mencintaimu. Tapi apakah pantas Kris melakukan itu saat mereka masih terikat tali pernikahan, biar bagaimanapun Kris tetap suaminya kan? Otak dan hati Suho sibuk berdebat.

"Wanita itu dulu kekasihku sebelum aku menikah denganmu..." Suho memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Kris. Oh bagus, terdengar seperti Suho adalah perusak hubungan mereka.

"dia meninggalkanku, melanjutkan studinya di Italia." Kris melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"kupikir dia sudah tak mencintaiku lagi, ternyata aku salah, selama ini dia terus mencariku, saat aku bertemu dengannya sekitar tujuh bulan yang lalu, dia masih sama, senyumnya, matanya, cintanya... dan aku terjatuh lagi padanya." Suho merasa sangat bodoh sekarang, seperti terjebak dalam roman picisan.

"aku tahu ini salah Joonmyeon..." Suho menghela nafas, dia tahu salah tapi tetap melakukannya.

"tapi aku tak bisa memungkiri aku masih mencintainya, aku pasti sudah gila Joonmyeon... aku bahkan tak mengakui kalau aku sudah menikah."

Suho sontak memandang Kris, matanya memanas, air mata yang berusaha ditahannya terjun bebas. Apa katanya? Kris bahkan tak menganggapnya sebagai istri. Rasanya seperti batu besar menghimpit tepat di dadanya, menyakitkan.

"maafkan aku Joonmyeon..." Kris menatap iris hitam Suho yang basah.

"Maafmu tak akan merubah apapun Kris." Suho menghapus air matanya, suaranya serak.

"Yifan!" Suho dan Kris menoleh ke sumber suara, seorang wanita dengan blus sewarna kulit kayu berjalan mendekat.

Suho menatap Kris, lelaki itu tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangannya. Kris terlihat sangat bahagia, senyum yang sama saat Kris melihat Luhan kecil untuk pertama kalinya.

"Sudah lama?" wanita itu mengecup pelan pipi Kris, Kris hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng lalu mengecup kening wanita itu.

Suho terluka, tentu saja. Bibir itu, dulu ia kira akan memiliki bibir itu selamanya. Ia salah, bibir itu telah dimiliki oleh wanita lain bahkan hati Kris pun milik wanita itu. Pada akhirnya Suho tak mendapat apapun selain rasa sakit.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" wanita itu memandang Suho dan Kris terkejut.

Kris terkejut, dia panik. Suho mengetahuinya, walaupun Kris berusaha menyembunyikannya. Suho memahami Kris, dia sudah hidup dengan lelaki itu selama hampir tujuh belas tahun.

"Dia... " Kris berhenti, matanya terus bergerak gelisah.

"Dia sahabat lamaku, benarkan Kris?" Suho buka suara, tersenyum pada Kris.

Kris memandang Suho meminta penjelasan.

"Benarkah? Kris? Wah... kalian punya panggilan akrab ya?" wanita tadi bertanya antusias, matanya berbinar seperti baru saja mendengar sesuatu yang menakjubkan.

"Begitulah." Suho mengangguk.

"Uh aku cemburu, kita bahkan tak punya panggilan sayang." Wanita itu bertingkah seolah merajuk.

Kris tersenyum "Yixing-ah, jadi kau ingin aku panggil apa? Cheonsa?"

"Aniya..." wanita itu, Yixing, tertawa lalu memukul pelan dada Kris "kita bukan remaja lagi Wu Yifan."

Lagi lagi Suho terluka. Dia iri, Kris baru bertemu kembali dengan Yixing tujuh bulan yang lalu, dan wanita itu mendapatkan semua yang Suho inginkan. Sementara Suho sudah hidup dengan lelaki itu selama hampir tujuh belas tahun dan ia tak mendapat apapun. Kini ia tahu, dari awal semua itu adalah milik Yixing.

"Ehm... Mrs. Kim bagaimana hari pertamamu mengajar?" Yixing bertanya antusias, senyumnya terkembang sempurna.

Lihatlah bagaimana manisnya senyuman Yixing, lihatlah bagaimana wajahnya yang seolah bercahaya, bagaimana Suho bisa membenci wanita ini. Seharusnya ia mencakar wajah wanita ini, meneriakinya sebagai 'wanita jalang perebut suami orang'. Tapi bagaimana Suho bisa melakukannya pada wanita yang pernah ia anggap sebagai malaikat ini.

"Menyenangkan, anak-anak sangat manis, walaupun awalnya agak gugup karena ini pengalaman pertamaku mengajar, yah selain putra-ku." Suho tersenyum.

"Anak-anak juga sangat menyukaimu, mereka bilang permainan pianomu sangat indah, mereka bilang kau baik dan cantik seperti malaikat." Yixing tertawa kecil membayangkan reaksi murid-muridnya tadi.

Suho tersipu "Itu berlebihan, aku juga menyukai permainan piano-mu Zhang songsaenim."

"Kau bercanda, itu sudah lama sekali, sejak kecelakaan itu aku bahkan tak bisa menggerakkan jariku di atas tuts piano..." Yixing tersenyum sedih.

"Yixing-ah..." Kris mengusap pelan punggung Yixing seolah memberi kekuatan.

"Maafkan aku Zhang songsaenim." Suho memandang Yixing penuh penyesalan.

Bertahun-tahun lalu Yixing adalah pianis handal, pianis yang sudah menggelar konser tunggalnya di usia yang sangat muda. Yixing adalah panutan Suho, keahliannya bermain piano, senyumnya, kebaikannya, keramahannya, hal-hal itu adalah alasan kenapa Suho menganggap Yixing sebagai malaikat yang tersesat di bumi.

Namun sebuah kecelakaan menyebabkan beberapa jarinya patah, Yixing tak bisa lagi menggunakan jarinya dengan baik walaupun ia telah melakukan berbagai terapi. Ia menyerah pada impiannya untuk kembali bermain piano dan memilih untuk mengajar di Taman Kanak-kanak ini. Suho mengetahui semuanya, Yixing yang menceritakan padanya saat ia meminta Suho untuk mengajar piano untuk murid-muridnya.

"Tak apa Mrs. Kim." Yixing lagi-lagi tersenyum, senyumnya sangat indah. Pantas saja Kris mencintai wanita ini.

"Tak apa Yifan..." Yixing menepuk pelan lengan Kris yang masih terus mengelus punggungnya.

"Maaf aku tak ada di masa-masa sulit itu Yixing-ah" Kris menatap Yixing dalam dan sedih, seakan penyesalan menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

"Berhentilah meminta maaf Yifan, bukankah sudah kukatakan aku memaafkanmu, yang terpenting sekarang kau bersamaku..." Yixing tersenyum dan mengusap wajah Kris dengan kedua tangannya.

Haruskah kita mengatakannya lagi, Suho kembali terluka. Matanya memanas, ia menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya melampiaskan rasa sakit.

"Ehm, maaf sepertinya aku harus pulang." Suho sudah lelah, dia harus segera pergi.

"Kris datanglah ke rumah, anak-anak pasti merindukan Kris ajushi mereka," Suho melihat kening Yixing berkerut bingung "Ehm, maksudku anak-anakku."

Kris dapat melihat Suho tersenyum padanya, ia tahu ada pesan di dalam kalimat Suho, wanita itu memintanya untuk pulang, anak-anak mereka pasti merindukannya. Anak mereka? mungkin hanya anak Suho, karena ia tak pantas lagi disebut sebagai ayah setelah apa yang ia lakukan.

Dan apa itu? Kris ajushi? Apakah ini benar-benar akhir karirnya menjadi seorang ayah. Kris tahu Suho melakukannya agar Yixing tak mengetahui statusnya yang seorang duda beranak tiga. Tapi Kris tak habis pikir kenapa Suho harus menyebutnya sebagai Ajushi-nya anak-anak, itu melukai perasaannya sebagai seorang ayah.

Oh tak tahukan Tuan Wu yang tampan itu bahwa Suho lebih terluka?

"Zhang songsaenim" Suho tersenyum pada Yixing "kapan-kapan berkunjunglah ke rumah."

"Ne, akan kuusahakan..." Yixing membungkuk sopan saat Suho membungkuk dan berbalik meninggalkan mereka.

"Sepertinya hubungan kalian sangat dekat..." Yixing menoleh pada Kris saat Suho berbelok di ujung koridor.

"Ya... begitulah." Kris mengalihkan pandangannya, menghindari tatapan si malaikat.

"Aku kira kau tak akan punya teman baik seumur hidupmu."

"Huh?"

Yixing menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada "Kau tahu? Cara berjalanmu sangat angkuh seolah kau bisa menggenggam dunia, cara bicaramu seolah kau bisa hidup sendiri di atas dua kakimu, cobalah untuk sedikit lebih ramah Yifan..."

"That's not my style..." Yixing yang mendengar itu hanya memutar bola matanya jengah "hey, aku tak membutuhkan orang lain lagi, karena aku sudah memilikimu Yixing."

Oh lihatlah Yixing tersipu, ia memang bukan lagi remaja belasan tahun tapi tetap saja rayuan Kris selalu membuatnya melambung. Bersama Kris ia merasa seperti gadis muda belia dalam romansa cinta merah muda.

Yixing mencubit pelan lengan Kris "Hajima..." wajahnya masih memerah.

Kris terkekeh dan memeluk Yixing.

.

.

.

Suho berjalan tergesa menuju mobilnya, membuka pintu mobilnya dan membantingnya lagi dengan kasar. Dicengkeramnya kemudi erat bersamaan dengan air mata yang menetes dari sudut matanya. Tangan kanannya menepuk-nepuk dadanya menyalurkan rasa sesak yang menyiksa.

'Bodoh! Bodoh!' Suho terus merutuki dirinya, tidak seharusnya dia menangis untuk Kris, dia tidak seharusnya menangisi lelaki yang tak pernah memandangnya sebagai seorang wanita. Bodoh, Suho tak punya hak untuk menangisi lelaki yang sudah dimiliki wanita lain.

Bukankah Suho sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit ini, tapi kenapa ia harus menangis. Ia mungkin sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit, tapi ia belum terbiasa dengan rasa iri yang perlahan mendera. Kris tak pernah menatap Suho seperti ia menatap Yixing, tatapan tulus yang penuh cinta. Mungkin tak seharusnya ia iri pada malaikat berwujud manusia itu, karena ia tak akan pernah sebanding dengan Yixing. Tapi masih bolehkah Suho berharap?

.

.

.

Siang ini Suho tak ada kelas mengajar piano, dan disinilah ia, duduk di depan piano besarnya yang ada di ruang tengah rumahnya. Suho menarik nafasnya pelan lalu meletakkan jari-jarinya di atas tuts piano. Jari-jarinya bergerak luwes di atas tuts hitam putih itu, 'Piano Sonata no. 14 in C-Sharp Minor' atau yang lebih dikenal dengan 'Moonlight Sonata' karya Beethoven.

Suho memejamkan matanya, merasakan setiap ujung jarinya yang bergerak halus, meresapi setiap nada-nada menyedihkan yang tercipta. Komposisi ini dibuat Beethoven untuk cintanya yang tak tercapai, Giuletta Guicciardi.

Kristal bening menetes dari ujung mata Suho, entah untuk apa? Mungkin saja untuk kisah menyedihkan Sang Penggubah, atau untuk kisah sedihnya sendiri.

Dua orang anak laki-laki di ambang pintu memandang Suho dengan tatapan berbeda. Yang lebih muda menatap dengan pandangan takjub, sedang yang lebih tua menatap sedih. Luhan mungkin tak tahu apa nama komposisi yang dimainkan ibunya – dia bukan Baekhyun yang mencintai musik – tapi yang Luhan tahu nada-nada itu menggambarkan kesedihan mendalam, ibunya sedang sedih dan Luhan tahu itu.

"Eommaaaa!" Tao berlari memeluk Ibunya saat wanita itu mengakhiri permainan pianonya.

"Tao, eoh kalian sudah pulang?" Suho terkejut melihat Luhan yang berjalan di belakang Tao.

"Iya, Luhan hyung tadi menjemputku."

"Tao pergilah ke kamar dan ganti pakaianmu, eomma akan bicara sebentar dengan hyung-mu." Suho menepuk pelan bahu Tao, Tao hanya mengangguk dan berlari ke kamarnya.

"Luhan..." Suho berjalan mendekati Luhan "Choi songsaenim bilang kau belum mengumpulkan lembar spesifikasimu."

"Aku tak akan masuk ke universitas manapun eomma." Luhan menghindari tatapan ibu-nya.

"Kenapa Lu?"

"Aku akan masuk tim nasional sepakbola Korea Selatan."

"Hhhh..." Suho menghela nafasnya "Choi Songsaenim juga bilang kau sering bolos dan tidak mengikuti kelas malam, ada apa?"

"Itu tak berguna eomma, aku tak akan masuk universitas kan?" Luhan sedikit menaikkan suaranya, akhir akhir ini emosinya memang sering meledak-ledak.

"Lu.." Suho mencoba menenangkan hatinya "kalau kau tak akan mengikuti ujian masuk universitas, setidaknya kau harus lulus pada ujian sekolah kan?"

Luhan tak menjawab, ia hanya diam dan lagi-lagi menghindari tatapan mata ibunya.

"Lu, eomma memang tak berhak atas masa depanmu, tapi eomma berhak untuk mengarahkanmu, berhentilah melakukan hal-hal tak berguna."

"Aku tak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang tak berguna eomma..." Luhan menoleh pada ibu-nya.

"Membolos, tak mengikuti kelas malam, apa kau pikir itu kegiatan yang berguna Lu?" Kesabaran Suho mulai menipis.

"Aku menjemput Tao eomma, apa eomma kira itu kegiatan tak berguna?"

"Tao bisa pulang bersama Baekhyun kan? Bukankah biasanya seperti itu."

"Tao akan menunggu Baekhyun terlalau lama, dan eomma tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Tao sendirian, dia akan menangis merindukan 'orang itu'." Nada suara Luhan semakin meninggi.

"Berhentilah menyebut 'orang itu orang itu', bagaimanapun dia ayahmu Lu."

"Ayah?" Luhan berkata remeh.

"Dia bahkan tak ingat masih punya anak, ayah mana yang membiarkan putra-nya menangis mengejarnya hingga terjatuh." Luhan berlalu meninggalkan Suho menaiki tangga.

Suho hanya menghela nafasnya pasrah, tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain membiarkan Luhan sendiri terlebih dahulu. Ia tahu emosi putra sulungnya itu sedang tidak stabil, percuma bicara pada Luhan sekarang.

.

.

.

Luhan membanting ranselnya kasar ke lantai, menggeram pelan, dan memukul dinding kamarnya berulang. Setelah dirasa puas melampiaskan emosinya, Luhan berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi, mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kloset.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan pada ibu-nya hari ini. Luhan tahu ia salah, tak seharusnya ia bersikap seperti itu, ibu-nya adalah orang yang paling sedih karena perceraian itu dan seharusnya ia bisa meringankan beban ibu-nya, tapi yang ia lakukan malah semakin membuat wanita itu kecewa.

Tapi Luhan sedang tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya, segala hal tentang 'orang itu' membuatnya marah. 'Orang itu' mengecewakannya dan adik-adiknya, 'orang itu' yang membuat Tao bersedih, 'orang itu' juga yang telah membuat ibunya terluka, walaupun ibunya selalu menutupinya, Luhan tahu hati ibunya pasti sakit.

Otak Luhan terus memutar kilasan masa lalu yang pernah ia lalui, bayangan tentang orangtua yang selalu tersenyum, bayangan adik-adiknya yang saling berkejaran di ruang tengah, bayangan tentang hari pertamanya di sekolah Dasar. Sesekali Luhan menggeram saat bayangan wajah Kris – orang itu – muncul, tangannya mengepal seakan siap memukul jika wajah 'orang itu' ada dihadapannya.

.

.

.

"Luhan hyung mana?" Baekhyun berkata pelan saat tiba di ruang makan.

"Mungkin masih di kamarnya." Tao yang mendengar gumaman Baekhyun menjawab sambil memainkan sumpitnya.

"Eomma akan memanggil hyung kalian untuk makan malam, kalau kalian sudah lapar makan saja duluan." Suho tersenyum lalu bangkit menuju lantai dua.

Baekhyun dan Tao hanya mengangguk. Sesaat kemudian tangan tangan mereka dengan lincah menggerakkan sumpit di atas piring dan mangkuk makan. Keduanya sibuk dengan makanan mereka, sepertinya mereka benar-benar lapar.

"Tao-ah..." Baekhyun memanggil Tao.

"Hmmm..." Tao menyahut pelan tanpa menoleh.

"Lihat siapa ini?" baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan sebuah boneka anjing di depan wajah Tao.

"BABY!" Tao berteriak girang, lalu mengambil boneka yang disebut Baby tadi.

"Hyung, kau menculik Baby?"

"Apa?" Baekhyun yang merasa dituduh mendelik tidak terima "memang siapa yang meletakkannya di bawah tempat tidur hyung?"

"Eung benarkah?" Tao berpikir sejenak "hah mungkin aku lupa."

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan si Bungsu dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Baby... Tao merindukanmu." Tao memeluk boneka anjing tadi erat.

"Tao juga merindukan appa..." Tao meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja makan, matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

Baekhyun seketika menoleh pada Tao. Adiknya mulai lagi. Sebentar lagi mata Tao pasti akan basah.

**Tes **

Benar 'kan. Selalu saja seperti ini, Tao akan menangis kapanpun ia mengingat appa mereka. Tao sangat merindukan appa, Baekhyun juga merindukan appa. Tapi Baekhyun tahu Tao masih terlalu muda untuk menyembunyikan rasa rindu dan kesedihannya, terlebih lagi Tao sangat dekat dengan appa mereka. Kejadian tiga bulan lalu juga pasti semakin menambah kesedihan Tao.

"Tao-ah..." Baekhyun mengelus pelan punggung Tao.

"Ayo menonton DVD Transformer." Baekhyun menarik pelan lengan Tao.

Yah hanya ini yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan, mengalihkan Tao dari rasa rindunya pada sosok ayah mereka. Baekhyun memang bukan ibunya yang akan membisikkan kata-kata penenang untuk menghentikan sungai yang mengalir dari sudut mata adiknya, Baekhyun tidak ahli dalam hal itu. Dan hanya inilah yang bisa ia lakukan, mengajak Tao melakukan hal-hal yang ia senangi.

.

.

.

"Luhan..." Suho mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Luhan "Lu, turunlah untuk makan malam."

Suho mengetuk pintu berwarna putih itu berulang. Tak ada jawaban. Suho menghela nafasnya pelan, dia tahu dimana putra sulungnya itu sekarang.

Suho membuka pintu kamar Luhan, tak dikunci. Pandangan Suho menyapu seluruh bagian kamar, tak ada Luhan disana. 'Benar, Luhan pasti disana.' Suho berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Luhan, mengetuk pintunya pelan.

"Luhan..."

Suho kembali mengetuk pintu kamar mandi Luhan, memang tak ada jawaban, tapi Suho yakin Luhan ada di dalam sedang duduk di atas kloset sambil melamun. Well memang tak bisa disebut melamun, mungkin lebih tepat disebut merenung.

Dulu saat Luhan duduk di kelas lima Sekolah Dasar Kris pernah memarahinya karena membolos sekolah demi bermain bola, Kris menyuruh Luhan untuk merenungi kesalahannya. Setelah itu Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar-nya dan tak keluar sampai jam makan malam. Hal itu sungguh membuat Suho dan Kris panik, bahkan karena terlalu panik Kris sampai mendobrak pintu kamar Luhan.

Dan Luhan ditemukan di dalam kamar mandinya sedang duduk di atas kloset sambil melamun. Dan saat Suho bertanya 'kenapa?' Luhan hanya menjawab 'karena kamar mandi adalah ruangan paling sempit di rumah ini.'Suho tak habis pikir, memangnya merenungi kesalahan harus dilakukan di ruangan yang sempit?

Setelah bertanya pada temannya yang seorang psikolog, Suho baru mengetahui bahwa setiap orang punya caranya sendiri untuk menyalurkan perasaan, baik sedih, marah, kecewa, rasa bersalah, dan senang, mulai dari cara-cara paling normal hingga yang paling membahayakan. Suho bersyukur cara Luhan tidak termasuk kategori membahayakan.

"Luhan..."

Luhan membuka pintu kamar mandi. Melihat itu Suho menghela nafas lega.

"Turunlah untuk makan malam."

"Aku mengantuk eomma."

"Lu..."

"Aku tidak bisa makan sambil terpejam kan eomma..." Luhan memberikan tatapan memohon.

"Jika kau lapar nanti carilah makanan di dapur, eomma akan menyiapkan untukmu."

Luhan hanya mengangguk. "Jaljayo eomma..." lalu mencium pipi Suho.

"Dan eomma... untuk tadi siang maaf... aku tak bermaksud berkata kasar pada eomma" Luhan menunduk.

"Eomma tahu..." Suho tersenyum.

"Lu, gantilah seragam-mu sebelum tidur." Terlambat, lelaki muda itu sudah jatuh di atas kasur empuknya, siap mengarungi alam mimpi.

"Ck, anak itu..." Suho berjalan keluar kamar setelah sebelumnya mematikan lampu.

.

.

.

Sebuah Audi hitam berhenti di depan sebuah Taman Kanak Kanak, seorang lelaki yang tidak bisa dibilang muda – tapi masih tampan – keluar dari mobil tersebut, dan berjalan menuju bagian kursi penumpang.

"Terima kasih Yifan." Wanita yang keluar dari kursi penumpang itu tersenyum.

"Hmmm..." Pria itu bergumam sambil membalas senyuman si wanita. "Aku akan menjemputmu nanti."

"Tidak perlu Yifan, kau harus bekerja kan? Aku tak ingin mengganggu."

"Tidak Yixing-ah, itu tidak menggangguku sama sekali, karena menjemputmu adalah bagian dari pekerjaanku sekarang." Pria yang disebut Yifan itu, Kris, tersenyum dan menarik pinggang Yixing hingga wanita itu menempel pada tubuhnya.

Yixing tersipu "Kau ini..." dan menepuk pelan dada bidang Kris.

"Aku akan masuk sekarang." Yixing melepaskan tubuhnnya dari Kris.

Kris mengangguk "Selamat bekerja."

"Kau juga." Yixing kembali tersenyum, dan kemudian mengecup pelan bibir tebal Kris.

Kris melambai pada Yixing yang sudah berjalan memasuki pagar Taman Kanak-kanak. Kris membalikkan tubuhnya akan masuk ke mobilnya, namun sosok yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya melunturkan senyumannya. Mata Kris membola sempurna, sosok disana memandangnya dengan tatapan terluka.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue...**

Hai hai hai...

Saya kambek...

Gimana? gimana chapter ini? Jelekkah? Memuaskankah?

Sorry saya gak bisa balesin reviw satu-satu, jadi saya bakal balas secara garis besar aja ya.

Q : Kris ngapain ke TK? Nungguin Anaknya ya?

A : Udah tahu kan sekarang Kris nungguin siapa.

.

Q : bakalan jadi berapa chapter? Krisho balikan gak? Happy ending gak?

A : kalo ini saya gak bisa ngasih jawaban pasti, soalnya FF saya bakalan ngalir sesuai dengan imajinasi saya, dan itu gak pasti, bisa berubah kapan aja saya dapet inspirasi.

.

Udah pada nonton Happy Camp kan?

Saya sedih banget, berulangkali saya nonton, berungkali juga saya nangis (cengeng).

Hhh... mereka pasti kehilangan banget, Tao sama Lay sampe banjir gitu. Mereka udah janji untuk selalu sama –sama sampai kapanpun, tapi akhirnya malah begini. saya tahu kita gak punya untuk ngatur kehidupan Kris, bahkan member EXO lainnya juga gak punya hak. Saya berharap semoga Kris nonton Happy Camp dan dia tahu seberapa besar sayang sodara-sodaranya sama dia. Saya juga berharap mereka tetep jadi sodara apapun yang akan terjadi nanti.

Saya gak tahu harus berharap gimana untuk Kris dan EXO kedepannya, di satu sisi saya pingin Kris balik dan mereka sama-sama seperti dulu, di satu sisi lainnya saya ngerasa bakalan jadi awkward banget kalau Kris balik, dan feel-nya itu pasti gak bakalan sama kayak dulu lagi.

**Saya Cuma berdo'a yang terbaik aja buat mereka. Untuk Kris, our Galaxy Hyung sukses ya buat film-nya, makin ganteng aja si abang. Buat EXO, sukses buat TLP-nya, kompak terus ya, semangat! jangan sampai ada Kris-Kris lainnya.**

**EXO welcome to Indonesia on September... **

Positif, saya gak nonton, huhu... readersdeul pada nonton gak?

Duh kok malah curhat gini...

**EXO WE ARE ONE!**

**EXO SARANGHAJA!**

**.**

**.**

Ya udah, yang baca jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak Anda, okay...

Big thanks untuk yang udah review, Fav, sama follow. Gamsahamnida!

**Lalkms – KimSooIn – GalaxYeol – EunSook-ie – anisparkyu – SaranghaeKrisHo – suhohoho – LittleMyeon- Guest – EmmaSuho – Ekso – chenchanchan – askasufa – jimae407203 – zoldyk – sooyoung770 – .37604 – akiko ichie – sayakanoicinoe – Krisho WonKyu – PikaaChuu – ruixi – fallforhaehyuk – peblish – rpnapcy – blingblingdino – yongchan – SyiSehun – cho rin kyu – weirdoo – LoveJoon – squalay – FlameShine – SuhoKris – Ini aku – evirahmadani9 - **


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : GONE

Casts: Suho/ Kim Joonmyeon

Kris/ Wu Yi Fan

Luhan/ Wu Luhan

Baekhyun/ Wu Baekhyun

Tao/ Wu Zitao

Zhang Yixing

Akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan (?)

Genre : Drama, family, Hurt/Comfort, GenderSwitch (GS) for Suho

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Mereka semua punya Tuhan, dan cerita ini punya saya.

-Happy Reading-

**Previous Chapter**

"_Aku akan masuk sekarang." Yixing melepaskan tubuhnya dari Kris._

_Kris mengangguk "Selamat bekerja." _

"_Kau juga." Yixing kembali tersenyum, dan kemudian mengecup pelan bibir tebal Kris._

_Kris melambai pada Yixing yang sudah berjalan memasuki pagar Taman Kanak-kanak. Kris membalikkan tubuhnya akan masuk ke mobilnya, namun sosok yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya melunturkan senyumannya. Mata Kris membola sempurna, sosok disana memandangnya dengan tatapan terluka. _

_._

.

.

**Chapter 4 begin...**

Baekhyun kembali merapatkan jaketnya, udara pagi yang dingin membuat giginya bergemeletuk. Pagi ini dia berjalan sendiri ke sekolah, Luhan sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali sebelum matahari belum benar-benar bersinar sempurna, ada urusan dengan seseorang bernama Minseok katanya. Dan Tao, hari ini si Bungsu yang manja itu absen, si manja sedang flu. Tao memang mudah sekali sakit, ditambah lagi sekarang adalah penghujung musim gugur, suhu udara sedang turun gila-gilaan.

Senandung kecil sesekali terlantun dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Udara dingin dan dia berjalan sendiri, sungguh membuat Baekhyun bosan. Jalanan masih sepi, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memperlambat langkahnya, menikmati pemandangan langka ini, jarang-jarang Baekhyun bisa melihat jalanan sepi begini karena biasanya saat ia berangkat sekolah jalanan sudah mulai padat.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan memutar melewati bekas Taman Kanak-Kanak-nya dulu, Taman Kanak-Kanak Tao dan Luhan juga, dan tempat ibunya mengajar sekarang. Sepertinya Taman Kanak-kanak itu akan menjadi sejarah bagi keluarga mereka. Baekhyun tesenyum tipis membayangkan saat pertama kali ia menjadi murid di Taman Kanak-Kanak ini.

Baekhyun melongok untuk melihat ke halaman Taman Kanak-Kanak, beberapa permainan yang di cat warna-warni membuat Baekhyun kembali tersenyum tipis. Tempat ini sudah banyak berubah saat terakhir kali Baekhyun bersekolah disini dulu.

Baekhyun masih sibuk memperhatikan mantan sekolah-nya dulu itu. Namun mata sipitnya membola saat melihat adegan di depan pagar Taman Kanak-Kanak itu, dua orang yang saling memeluk dan mencium. Hal yang biasa ia lihat, namun jadi hal luar biasa karena salah satu dari mereka adalah orang yang Baekhyun kenal.

"Appa..." Baekhyun berkata lirih, sangat lirih, bahkan angin mungkin tak mendengar.

Baekhyun masih memaku disana, pikirannya campur aduk. Itu ayahnya, ayahnya bersama wanita lain. Baekhyun tahu ia tak berhak menghalangi dengan siapa ayahnya itu akan berhubungan, karena ayah dan ibu-nya telah bercerai. Baekhyun sangat paham apa itu arti perceraian. Tapi bolehkan Baekhyun jujur? Ia masih belum rela.

Seumur hidupnya, yang Baekhyun tahu seseorang bernama Wu Yifan itu adalah ayahnya, suami ibunya. Dan Baekhyun pikir itu akan berlaku selamanya. Tapi apa yang sedang ia lihat sekarang menyadarkan Baekhyun, seseorang bernama Wu Yifan itu mungkin masih ayahnya, tapi ayah-nya bukan lagi suami ibu-nya.

Ayah-nya mungkin akan mencari pendamping hidup baru, atau sudah mendapatkannya seperti yang ia lihat. Oh Baekhyun belum siap jika ia harus memanggil wanita lain dengan sebutan 'Eomma', atau ia tak akan pernah siap.

Baekhyun segera berbalik saat pria itu –ayahnya – menatap padanya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun berlari menjauh, melupakan rencananya untuk berjalan memutar. Baekhyun semakin mempercepat larinya saat ayah-nya berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyunnie!" Kris berlari tergesa sambil terus meneriakkan nama putra tengahnya itu.

"Baekhyun!" Kris terengah, ia berhenti berlari lalu menumpukkan tangannya di dua lututnya. Baekhyun sudah tak terlihat lagi, pria manis itu sudah berbelok di pertigaan.

"Maafkan appa Baekhyunie..." Kris memejamkan matanya erat, mengusap wajahnya kasar. Lalu berbalik, masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Melajukan Audi itu ke tempat dimana seharusnya ia berada.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan gontai menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Seharian ini ia benar-benar tak bersemangat, kejadian tadi pagi sungguh merusak hari Baekhyun. Bahkan gurunya beberapa kali menegur karena ia terlalu sering melamun.

"Sorry..." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan saat Jason – si murid pindahan dari California – meminta maaf sekenanya setelah menabrak tubuh Baekhyun.

Keadaan halaman sekolah memang sedang ramai karena sekarang adalah jam pulang sekolah. Beberapa siswa yang tidak sabar akan berlari menuju 'gerbang kebebasan' mereka, tak peduli jika harus menubruk murid lain. Berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang berjalan dengan sangat lambat sambil terus menundukkan kepala seolah membawa beban berat di dua pundak sempitnya.

"Baekhyun." Suara itu. Dengan segera Baekhyun mendongak dan saat itu juga mata Baekhyun melebar, pria itu adalah yang menyebabkan kegundahan hati Baekhyun seharian ini, Wu Yifan – ayahnya.

"Baekhyun-ah." Kris berjalan mendekat.

Baekhyun hendak berbalik. Tapi terlambat, pria itu sudah mencekal lengannya.

"Baekhyun-ah, ikutlah bersama appa sebentar."

Baekhyun memandang lengannya yang masih dipegang oleh ayahnya, lalu kemudian memandang wajah tegas sang Appa yang memberikan tatapan memohon.

"Ak-aku tid- hhhh... baiklah." Baekhyun tak punya alasan untuk menghindar, dan lagi kenapa harus menghindari ayahnya?

Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Kris menuju Audi hitam Kris. Baekhyun berjalan menunduk sambil memandangi kaki ayahnya. 'Kaki appa begitu panjang, lalu kenapa kakiku begini pendek?' batin Baekhyun bermonolog. 'Hah, apa yang kau pikirkan Wu Baekhyun' Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Masuklah Baekhyun-ah." Kris membukakan pintu penumpang.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan lalu melesakkan tubuhnya ke dalam mobil mewah Kris.

Sepanjang perjalanan ayah dan anak ini hanya diam, tak ada yang buka suara. Keduanya seperti dua orang asing yang baru saja bertemu. Baekhyun sudah berkali-kali menghela nafasnya bosan, sungguh kediaman seperti ini sama sekali bukan gayanya.

Begitupun dengan Kris, pria paruh baya yang masih tampan ini sudah beberapa kali ingin memulai pembicaraan tapi kata-katanya selalu tertahan di bibir tebalnya. Akhirnya ia hanya sesekali melirik Baekhyun yang terus memandang ke luar jendela.

Audi hitam itu berhenti di depan sebuah cafe tak jauh dari rumah Baekhyun, yang dulunya juga rumah Kris. Dua orang yang berada dalam mobil itu keluar, berjalan menuju pintu masuk cafe. Baekhyun berjalan di belakang Kris, kali ini ia memandang punggung ayahnya yang begitu bidang, sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar mengagumi tubuh proporsional Kris.

Ayah dan anak itu duduk di salah satu mja tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Kris memanggil pelayan dan menyebutkan beberapa pesanannya, entahlah Baekhyun tak begitu memperhatikan, karena dari tadi matanya sibuk menjelajah isi cafe mengalihkan perhatian dari sang ayah.

"Jadi... bagaimana kabarmu Baekhyunie?" Kris menatap Baekhyun lembut.

Baekhyun menoleh pada ayahnya, memandang wajah tampan itu sedatar yang ia bisa "Seperti yang terlihat."

Kris menelan ludahnya pelan, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun menjadi sebegini dingin?

"Lalu... bagaimana hyung dan adikmu?"

"Entahlah, yang jelas tak sebaik dulu sebelum appa kami pergi dan tak lagi ingat kalau dia masih punya anak." Baekhyun menjawab dingin, mengalihkan pandangannya mencoba menahan emosinya yang bergejolak.

"Maafkan appa Baekhyun-ah, appa..." Kris terdiam, dia tak punya alasan jelas atas semua yang telah ia lakukan.

Kris menunduk, menghela nafasnya pelan. Benar, Kris tak pernah punya alasan jelas kenapa ia tak lagi menemui ketiga putra-nya sejak perceraiannya dan Suho, mungkin ia yang terlalu pengecut, Kris terlalu takut pada kemungkinan tiga putra-nya membecinya. Well sikap seperti inilah yang membuat Kris semakin dibenci oleh putranya, Kris seharusnya sadar itu.

"Baekhyun, appa punya alasan kenapa appa bercerai dengan eomma kalian dan meninggalkan rumah, Baekhyun-ah, kau percaya pada appa kan?" Kris mengangkat wajahnya melihat ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh pada ayahnya, menatap datar ke dalam dua iris milik si ayah.

"Mungkin sebaiknya mulai sekarang aku tak mempercayai apapun." Baekhyun terus menatap ke dalam mata Kris.

Kris memejamkan matanya sejenak, bagus Kris, bahkan sekarang anakmu sendiri tak lagi percaya pada apa yang kau katakan.

Keduanya kembali terdiam sampai seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka, uh okay hanya pesanan Kris, karena Baekhyun tak memesan apapun. Kris tersenyum pada pelayan wanita itu dan menggumamkan 'terima kasih'. Dan lagi, ayah dan anak ini kembali larut dalam diam.

"Dan Baekhyun-ah, tentang tadi pagi, itu... wanita itu, dia-"

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi aku sungguh tak tertarik wanita seperti apa dia, aku tak akan pernah melarang appa menikah dengan wanita manapun, wanita seperti apapun, tapi yang harus appa ingat bahwa kami hanya memiliki seorang ibu, jadi jangan berharap kami akan memanggil wanita lain dengan sebutan 'eomma'" Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Maaf permisi, aku harus pulang." Tanpa memberi jeda dari kalimat sebelumnya, Baekhyun membungkuk hormat pada Kris, lalu berbalik meninggalkan duduknya tadi.

"Baekhyun" Baekhyun berbalik menghadap ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum lembut, senyum yang dulu sering ia lihat.

"Kenapa terburu-buru, appa sudah memesankan strawberry cake, bukankah kau sangat menyukainya?"

"Sepertinya aku sudah tak menyukai strawberry cake lagi karena orang yang mengenalkanku pada strawberry cake itu mungkin sudah tak ingat lagi padaku, pada anak-anaknya, permisi." Baekhyun kembali membungkuk hormat dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar.

"Baekhyun." Kris berkata lirih, sangat lirih, teredam oleh hiruk pikuk cafe.

"**Baekhyunie! Lihat appa membawa apa untuk uri Baekki?"**

"**Apa appa?! Waaah... strawberry cake."**

"**Hmmm... Baekki menyukainya?"**

"**Eung, sangat, Baekki sangat menyukainya, terima kasih appa, saranghae appa."**

"**Appa juga menyayangimu sayang."**

Secuil kenangan masa lalu melintas dalam pikiran Kris, kenangan tentang kesan pertama Baekhyun kecil terhadap strawberry cake, bagaimana mata sipit itu bersinar, bagaimana bibir tipis yang selalu mengoceh itu tersenyum.

Kris memijat pelan pelipisnya, kenapa hubungannya dengan anak-anak menjadi serumi t ini. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun yang ceria itu bisa menatapnya sedingin dan setajam itu. Mungkin Kris pantas mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu setelah sikapnya yang seolah mencampakkan anak-anak.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terus berlari menjauh dari cafe yang baru saja ia kunjungi bersama ayahnya. Otaknya melakukan kilas balik tentang hal yang baru saja ia lakukan, Baekhyun semakin mempercepat larinya, tak berniat berbalik dan meminta maaf.

Tak peduli pria yang tadi ia potong pembicaraannya itu ayahnya, tak peduli kalau dalam darahnya juga mengalir darah pria yang baru saja ia tatap dengan dingin dan tajam. Baekhyun tak peduli pada aturan kesopanan terhadap orangtua yang selalu diajarkan oleh ibunya, kenapa harus peduli pada kesopanan jika ayahnya saja tak lagi peduli pada perasaannya.

Baekhyun baru memperlambat larinya saat sampai di jalan menuju rumahnya, Baekhyun menumpukan tangannya di dua lututnya, kelelahan, nafasnya sampai tersenggal-senggal. Setelahnya Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya dengan berjalan pelan, kepalanya dipenuhi berbagai pemikiran.

'_Bagaimana jika Luhan hyung yang melihat appa dengan wanita itu? Dia pasti akan mengamuk...'_

'_Hhhh... semenjak eomma dan appa bercerai Luhan hyung jadi tak terkendali, emosinya mudah sekali naik, semoga Luhan hyung tak pernah melihat appa dengan wanita itu.' _Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membayangkan hal-hal yang mungkin saja terjadi.

'_Eomma pasti sudah tahu tentang appa dan wanita itu, wanita itu sepertinya juga mengajar di tempat eomma, ah... pasti sangat berat untuk eomma.'_

'_Bagaimana perasaan Tao kalau bertemu appa? Apa Tao akan menerima wanita itu jadi ibunya?ah tidak.' _Baekhyun kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hah..." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya "kenapa aku harus memikirkan wanita itu?" kali ini Baekhyun memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Eoh Yifan, kau sudah pulang?"

"Hmm..." Kris melepas sepatunya dan memakai sandal rumah.

"Kau terlihat berantakan, apakah hari ini sangat melelahkan?" Yixing memijat pelan bahu Kris dan menuntun pria itu untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah apartemen mereka.

"Iya, hari ini banyak pekerjaan." Bohong.

Hari ini Kris hanya berada di kantor selama tiga jam dan tidak melakukan apapun selain menandatangani beberapa dokumen dan sisa harinya ia habiskan untuk memperbaiki hubungan dengan putra tengahnya, Baekhyun – yang tidak menghasilkan apapun.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Yifan, kau bisa sakit." Yixing masih memijat pelan bahu bidang Kris.

"Hmm..." Kris hanya bergumam, merasakan pijatan Yixing pada bahunya sambil sesekali merenggangkan otot lehernya.

"Eum Yifan... bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu?" Yixing memecah keheningan setelah beberapa saat lalu tak ada yang buka suara.

"Tentang?" Kris membalik tubuhnya menghadap Yixing.

"Pernikahan kita, kapan kau akan menikahiku?"

Kris terdiam, mencerna pertanyaan Yixing. Pernikahan? Kris bahkan belum memikirkannya.

"Yixing, begini, sebenarnya aku-ah kita bicarakan ini besok saja." Kris memandang wajah Yixing yang penuh harap itu meredup.

"Tak apa, aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, bahkan belum genap setahun sejak kita bertemu kembali." Yixing tersenyum pada Kris, senyum yang... terpaksa.

"Yixing-ah, bukan begitu..."

"Tak apa Yifan, aku akan selalu menunggumu, katakan padaku kalau kau sudah siap menikahiku." Yixing kembali tersenyum, kali ini senyuman tulus.

"Ah, aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu." Yixing berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

Kris ikut berdiri, memandangi punggung Yixing yang menghilang di balik pintu kamar. "Yixing-ah..." Kris berkata lirih.

Kris melepas paksa dasi yang melilit lehernya dan kembali menghempaskan tubuh jangkungnya di sofa merah marun yang tadi ia duduki bersama Yixing. Kris memejamkan matanya erat dan memijat pelipisnya. Kepalanya serasa mau pecah.

Yixing pasti kecewa, Yixing begitu menginginkan Kris menikahinya, Yixing masih sangat mencintainya, Kris tahu itu. Kris diliputi rasa bersalahnya, setelah mengucap janji-janji tentang pernikahan pada Yixing bertahun-tahun lalu, Kris mengingkarinya dengan menikahi Suho – wanita pilihan orang tuanya. Dan beberapa bulan lalu ia kembali mengucap janji manis itu pada Yixing dan Kris masih belum juga menepati janjinya.

Seharusnya waktu itu ia tidak mudah putus asa, seharusnya ia bisa menunggu Yixing sedikit lebih lama, seharusnya dulu ia lebih gencar mencari Yixing, seharusnya... hah sudahlah Kris, angan-angan tak akan membawamu kembali pada masa lalu.

"Kenapa begitu banyak orang yang aku kecewakan?" Kris menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa dan menatap langit langit apartemennya.

.

.

.

Malam ini Suho sedang duduk di depan meja riasnya, wanita itu memandangi wajahnya sejenak, lalu senyuman tipis tercetak di bibirnya. Kemudian dengan lihai tangannya mengoleskan krim malam yang biasa ia gunakan.

Klek.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Suho menoleh, dan melihat Baekhyun berjalan memasuki kamar.

"Ada apa Baekhyunie? Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Aniyo eomma..." Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di tepi tempat tidur Suho.

"Apa adikmu sudah tidur?" Suho kembali mengoleskan krim malam pada wajahnya.

"Eum.." Baekhyun mengangguk "Tao bahkan sudah tidur tak lama setelah makan malam."

"Begitukah?" Suho masih dengan kegiatan mengoles krim malamnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk "Ya." Lalu memandangi pantulan wajah ibunya di cermin, ibunya itu masih terlihat sangat cantik untuk ukuran ibu ber-anak tiga.

"Eomma, bolehkah aku tidur bersama eomma malam ini?" Suho membalik tubuhnya, menatap Baekhyun bingung. Kemudian Suho berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dan duduk di samping si manis itu.

"Ada apa heum? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Suho mengelus punggung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng tak yakin "Tidak, hanya merindukan eomma." Lalu tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan gigi rapinya, kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di paha Suho.

"Aigoo... manja sekali anak eomma ini." Suho terkekeh sambil membenarkan letak helaian rambut Baekhyun.

Suho masih mengelus pelan surai hitam Baekhyun saat kemudian si anak tengah ini berkata pelan "Eomma..."

"Heum?"

"Eomma... bagaimana jika appa menikah lagi dengan wanita lain?" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah ibunya.

"Bagaimana..." mata Suho bergerak gelisah "tentu saja kalian harus menerimanya dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan eomma, heum, bukankah menyenangkan memiliki dua ibu?" Suho tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana jika kami atau salah satu diantara kami tak bisa menerimanya? Apa eomma akan marah?"

"Baekhyun-ah, eomma tak bisa memaksa kalian untuk menyukai wanita yang akan menjadi istri ayah kalian tapi eomma sangat berharap kalian bisa menghargainya kelak, sebagai seorang ibu." Suho tersenyum lembut lalu membelai surai hitam Baekhyun yang ada di pangkuannya.

"sayang, wanita manapun itu pasti akan sedih jika anaknya tak menghormatinya, sekalipun itu hanya anak tiri. Arra?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah sang ibu. Baekhyun terpejam merasakan sentuhan ibunya yang tengah membelai kepalanya. 'Maaf eomma jika nanti kami mungkin tak bisa menerima ibu yang lain.' Baekhyun tahu menerima ibu baru itu tak semudah yang terdengar. Mungkin sekarang ia bisa mengangguk patuh pada ibunya, tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang terjadi kelak.

"Eomma, kenapa appa tak pernah datang mengunjungi kami?" Baekhyun kembali menatap ibunya.

"Appa..." Suho tak tahu harus mengatakan apa tentang Kris, mata Suho kembali bergerak gelisah, "appa kalian sekarang pasti sedang sibuk di China sana." Wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun.

Bohong. Ibunya berbohong, kalau ayahnya ada di China lalu siapa yang ia temui siang tadi? Baekhyun mengerti ibunya pasti sedang menjaga perasaannya, perasaan anak-anaknya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lalu memejamkan matanya, ia tak ingin mendengar kebohongan-kebohongan lain dari bibir ibunya. Sebegitukah ibunya harus menjaga perasaan anak-anaknya, dan citra ayahnya di hadapannya.

"Sekarang tidurlah Baekhyunie, kau sepertinya sudah mengantuk." Suho menepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun.

"Ne." Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari pangkuan Suho, beringsut ke atas kasur dan membaringkan tubuhnya disana.

Suho bangkit dari duduknya, membenarkan letak selimut Baekhyun, mengelus pelan kening anaknya. Kemudian berjalan ke sisi lain tempat tidur dan ikut berbaring di samping Baekhyun. Suho memandang wajah tenang Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur, anak ini walau terkadang terlihat kuat dan mandiri tapi ia tetaplah Baekhyun yang bisa bersikap sangat manja. 'Maafkan eomma Baekhyun-ah' Suho membatin. Wanita itu memejamkan matanya menyusul Baekhyun hanyut dalam alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Dua orang wanita itu sedang duduk di bangku panjang yang menghadap taman dengan rumput hijau membentang dan beberapa pohon yang berdiri kokoh, taman kota. Salah satu diantara keduanya sibuk meremat dua tangannya, kebimbangan tampak jelas menggantung di matanya.

"Kim songsaenim, udara disini sangat segar bukan?"

"Ne." Orang yang disebut Kim songsaenim itu – Suho – tersenyum tipis lalu memandang Zhang Yixing yang tengah memejamkan matanya menikmati udara yang dia sebut segar tadi.

"Oh ya Kim Songsaenim, kau bilang ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, apa itu?" Yixing sudah membuka matanya dan menatap Suho.

"Itu..." Suho terdiam sejenak, otaknya sibuk berpikir.

'**Haruskah aku mengatakannya?'**

'**Haruskah sekarang?' **

Suho memejamkan matanya, lalu menggigit bibir dalamnya, sungguh sekarang Suho sedang perang bathin.

"aku tak tahu memulainya dari mana, tapi sebenarnya..." Suho lagi-lagi memberi jeda, menatap Yixing yang tengah menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

Suho memejamkan matanya menghindari tatapan Yixing "sebenarnya aku dan Kris, kami..."

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

Hohoho... saya datang kembali *tebar member EXO

Gimana? Gimana chapter ini?

Sorry ya reader sekalian kalau chap. Ini rada alay, gak nge-feel, sorry juga buat typo, dan cerita yang tidak memuaskan. Tapi saya bakal terus usaha biar FF ini gak garing, doa'in saya ya...

Pada benci sama Kris ya? Pada pingin gorok Kris nih readers, jangan dong, jangan gorok daddy kris dong. Maklumin aja, Kris masih labil, maklum anak muda.

Udah pada dengerin lagu-nya si Yifan kan? Sedih gak? Menurut saya mah sedih, nyesek banget tiap denger suaranya *author mulai alay. Tapi beneran kan lagunya sedih, si Yifan curhat kayaknya.

Dan lagi-lagi saya gak bisa balesin review satu satu, sorry , tapi saya bakal bales secara garis besar beberapa pertanyaan.

Q : Yang dilihat Kris itu anaknya ya? Siapa?

A : yap, anaknya, dan lebih tepatnya uri Bacon.

Q: Thor, FF-nya di update berapa hari sekali?

A: kalo ini saya gak bisa ngasih jawaban pasti, ini semua tergantung beberapa faktor, waktu, inspirasi, dan koneksi. Oke oke... saya usahain gak bakal sampe dua bulan deh.

Q: Luhan itu kakak tertua ya?

A: Iya, dia yang paling tua.

Q: Thor, Yixing bakal tahu gak kalo si Suho itu mantan istri Kris? Terus gimana reaksi Yixing kalo tahu Kris itu duda dan punya anak?

A: menurut kalian Yixing bagusnya dikasih tahu gak? Hahaha... kalo ini biarlah menjadi rahasia saya dan Tuhan, makanya ikutin terus ceritanya (malah promosi)

Selamat hari raya idul fitri untuk yang merayakan. Minal aidzin wal faidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan bathin. Maaf buat reader sekalian kalo saya ada salah, maaf kalo saya pernah salah kata baik dalam isi cerita maupun saat membalas review, saya mohon maaf. Maaf juga buat mak Suho karena saya buat menderita terus, maaf buat member EXO lainnya yang pernah saya bully.

**EXO WE ARE ONE!**

**EXO SARANGHAJA!**

**.**

**.**

Ya udah, yang baca jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak Anda, okay...

Big thanks untuk yang udah review, Fav, sama follow. Gamsahamnida!

** – Kim Jeon – GaemCloud – Guest – .7 – anon – kaihunkrisho shipper – myeoncream – Emmasuho – ssoulmate – Guest 2 – Ekso – LittleMyeon – KriShoChanHo88 – gbrlaxy – – chyu – lalakms – KimRanggiPCY – alexandra. – Duo Bubble-Kim316 – Vioolyt – askasufa – LynKim – evirahmadani9 – zoldyk – KrisHo WonKyu – peblish – jimae407203 – ruixi – akiko ichie – sayakanoicinoe – gothiclolita89 – fallforhaehyuk -**


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : GONE

Casts: Suho/ Kim Joonmyeon

Kris/ Wu Yi Fan

Luhan/ Wu Luhan

Baekhyun/ Wu Baekhyun

Tao/ Wu Zitao

Zhang Yixing

Akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan (?)

Genre : Drama, family, Hurt/Comfort, GenderSwitch (GS) for Suho

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Mereka semua punya Tuhan, dan cerita ini punya saya.

-Happy Reading-

_**Previous Chapter**_

'_**Haruskah aku mengatakannya?'**_

'_**Haruskah sekarang?' **_

_Suho memejamkan matanya, lalu menggigit bibir dalamnya, sungguh sekarang Suho sedang perang bathin._

"_aku tak tahu memulainya dari mana, tapi sebenarnya..." Suho lagi-lagi memberi jeda, menatap Yixing yang tengah menunggu kalimat selanjutnya. _

_Suho memejamkan matanya menghindari tatapan Yixing "sebenarnya aku dan Kris, kami..."_

_._

_._

.

**Chapter 5 begin...**

"Ya? Ada apa denganmu dan Yifan?" Yixing menatap Suho penasaran.

Suho menahan nafasnya, semua kata-kata yang sudah ia rancang baik-baik sudah siap meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Kami, sebenarnya sudah berteman sangat lama, jadi hubungan kami terbilang dekat, maaf kalau itu mengganggumu." Suho memejamkan matanya. Bukan. Bukan ini yang ingin ia ucapkan.

Begitu membuka matanya kembali, Suho melihat Yixing yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Tidak, itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu, bukankah teman Yifan adalah temanku juga, Joonmyeon-ah."

"Melegakan sekali," Suho tersenyum tipis "kukira ini akan menganggumu, terima kasih Yixing-ah."

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang kita berteman, mari menjadi dekat, dan jangan bersikap terlalu kaku." Yixing tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Suho memandang uluran tangan Yixing sejenak, lalu tersenyum "Mari berteman." Suho membalas uluran tangan Yixing.

Keduanya masih tersenyum sampai jabatan tangan mereka terlepas.

Suasana kembali hening, hanya teriakan samar anak-anak yang sedang bermain membaur dengan deru kendaraan. Suho menoleh dan mendapati Yixing kembali memejamkan matanya, menikmati udara yang menerpa wajahnya.

Suho memandang hampa hamparan rumput di depannya, terus merutuki kebodohan yang baru saja ia lakukan. Sungguh bukan itu yang ingin ia ucapkan, seharusnya ia mengatakan semua kebenarannya di hadapan Yixing.

Bukan untuk meminta Yixing melepas Kris, ia bukan lagi gadis muda dengan obsesi menggebu menginginkan Kris kembali ke sisinya. Suho hanya ingin Yixing menyayangi tiga putanya jika ia menikah dengan Kris kelak. Suho ingin anak-anak menerima Yixing dengan baik, ia tak ingin dendam terus bersarang di hati putranya.

Tapi apa yang ia katakan? Teman lama Kris? Kalimat serasa mengoyak hatinya. Suho tak tahu, entah kenapa semua terasa berat dilakukan, terlebih saat perasaan iba tiba-tiba menguasai perasaannya saat melihat wajah Yixing, wanita itu terlihat rapuh.

Katakanlah Suho terlalu naif. Mengakui diri sebagai teman Kris ia pikir tak akan berdampak apapun, tapi nyatanya itu malah melukai hatinya semakin dalam dan bahkan akan melukai perasaan Yixing juga jika wanita itu mengetahui segala kebenarannya nanti. Suho seharusnya tahu kebohongan tak membantu apapun dan malah memperburuk segalanya.

'_Apakah kau masih menganggapku teman setelah kebohongan yang kukatakan padamu Yixing-ah?_'

Keduanya masih larut dalam kediaman yang begitu mereka nikmati sampai ponsel Yixing bergetar-getar. Yixing tersenyum senang saat melihat kontak yang sedang menghubunginya. Dengan semangat, Yixing menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Ne, yeoboseyo?"

...

"Kau sudah sampai?"

...

"Eum, aku akan segera kesana."

Yixing memutus panggilan. Wanita itu kemudian tersenyum pada Suho yang sedang menatapnya.

"Joonmyeon-ah, aku harus pergi, Yifan sudah menjemput. Kau tidak pulang?" Yixing menggantung tasnya di bahu dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tidak, aku masih ingin disini." Suho memperhatikan Yixing yang sedang memperbaiki rok-nya yang sedikit kusut.

"Begitukah, kalau begitu jangan terlalu lama berada di luar, pulanglah kalau sudah merasa dingin." Yixing masih sesekali membenarkan rok-nya.

Suho hanya tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk.

"Aku pergi dulu." Yixing tersenyum sekilas lalu berjalan tergesa menuju jalan utama tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk tadi.

Suho mengangguk, "Ne, hati-hati." Tak peduli jika Yixing tak lagi mendengar.

Suho menghela nafasnya, mencoba menetralisir perasaan iri yang perlahan menyerang bagian-bagian tubuhnya. Iri, mengapa ia harus merasa iri terhadap seseorang yang sudah tak ia miliki lagi, Suho bahkan tak yakin ia pernah ada di hati seseorang itu. Ia sungguh tak berhak lagi atas perasaan iri dan cemburu itu.

Mulai sekarang Suho harus menguatkan hatinya. Ia akan lebih sering melihat dan mendengar adegan romantis macam tadi di masa depan. Tapi apakah ia sanggup?

"Joonmyeon noona?" Suara berat yang khas itu menyapa indra pendengar Suho.

"Siapa? Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol, well mungkin pernah beberapa kali," pria yang menyebut dirinya Park chanyeol itu duduk tepat di samping Suho "Aku teman Siwon hyung."

"Benarkah?" Suho menyipitkan matanya, memandang pria asing tadi waspada.

"Ne, tentu saja, Kau tak percaya?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya, menggeser-geser mencari sesuatu "ini, lihatlah." Pria itu menyodorkan ponselnya.

Suho menerima ponsel tersebut, melihat beberapa foto yang tadi ditunjukkan pria itu. Foto-foto tersebut menampakkan dua orang pria, seorang pria yang ia kenal sebagai kakak laki-lakinya – Kim Siwon – dan seorang lagi adalah pria asing yang kebetulan duduk di sampingnya.

Suho tersenyum tipis melihat bagaimana lelaki tinggi bernama Chanyeol itu bergaya di beberapa foto, jari tengah dan telunjuk membentuk huruf 'V', dan senyum lebar dari telinga ke telinga. _'Berapa usianya? Kenapa berfoto dengan gaya seperti ini, seperti anak perempuan._' Suho kembali tersenyum.

"Kau bukan penggemar yang kebetulan bisa berfoto dengan Siwon oppa kan?" Suho mengembalikan ponsel Chanyeol.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti penggemarnya Siwon Hyung?" Chanyeol menerima ponsel itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

Suho hanya tertawa kecil mendengar itu. Dia tahu pria ini tak berbohong, Suho ingat, walaupun tak terlalu, ia pernah melihat pria tinggi ini berbincang akrab dengan kakaknya beberapa kali. Suho kembali bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sedangkan Chanyeol tengah bermain dengan ponselnya, tak tahu melakukan apa.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang." Suho berdiri dari duduknya.

"Perlu kuantar?"

"Tidak terima kasih, aku bawa mobil." Suho tersenyum canggung, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Noona!" Suho berbalik dan mendapati Chanyeol berjalan mendekat padanya.

"Katakan padaku jika butuh bantuan."

"Ne?" Suho mengernyit bingung, dia baru bertemu Chanyeol beberapa saat lalu dan sekarang pria ini dengan percaya diri menawarkan bantuan. Bantuan macam apa yang dia maksud?

"Seberapapun kerasnya kau berusaha untuk terlihat kuat, tapi tak semua masalah bisa kau hadapi sendirian," air muka Chanyeol berubah serius "setidaknya kau butuh seseorang untuk sekedar berbagi."

Kening Suho semakin berkerut. '_Apa yang dimaksud lelaki ini?_'

"Aku pergi," Chanyeol melangkah melewati Suho "dan noona, Siwon Hyung titip salam untukmu dan tiga putramu."Chanyeol melanjutkan langkahnya.

'_Siwon oppa? bukankah dia ada di Jepang sekarang?_'

Suho melebarkan matanya '_Apa Siwon oppa sudah tahu?_'

'Tidak, Siwon oppa tak akan bersikap setenang ini jika ia sudah tahu, tidak.' Suho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Astaga! Tao!" Suho berjalan cepat sambil sesekali melirik jam tangannya. Dia harus menjemput Tao sekarang.

.

.

.

"Bukankah kita akan pulang? Kenapa berhenti disini?" Yixing mengamati keluar jendela dengan bingung saat Kris menghentikan mobilnya, ini bukan wilayah apartemen mereka.

Kris hanya tersenyum lalu keluar dari mobil. Berjalan menuju kursi penumpang dan membukakan pintu untuk Yixing.

"Ayo, ikut aku." Kris mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum lembut pada Yixing.

Yixing menerima uluran tangan Kris dalam diam, Yixing masih berada dalam kebingungannya. Wanita itu hanya menurut saat jari-jari besar Kris mengait pada jemarinya, menuntunnya memasuki sebuah restaurant mewah dengan gaya Eropa klasik.

Yixing masih diam saat Kris mendorong pelan tubuhnya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi. Yixing menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, tak banyak pengunjung yang datang hanya mereka dan beberapa pengunjung lain duduk agak jauh dari meja mereka.

"Kau akan bertemu dengan rekan bisnismu?" Yixing menatap Kris yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Ani, kita akan makan malam Yixing-ah, berdua." Kris tersenyum, senyuman yang sangat mempesona bagi Yixing.

"Kau seharusnya mengatakan ini lebih dulu Yifan," Yixing tersenyum senang "setidaknya aku bisa berpakaian lebih baik." Yixing menunduk memandang rok kain berwarna coklat dan blus yang ia kenakan.

"Apapun yang kau kenakan, kau tetap terlihat cantik Yixing-ah."

Mendengar itu Yixing tersenyum malu, dapat ia rasakan pipinya menghangat, semburat kemerahan muncul di wajahnya. Oh ayolah, berapa lamapun kau sudah hidup di dunia kalau lelaki yang kau cintai memujimu seperti tadi siapa yang tak akan merona.

"Aku sudah memesan makanan untuk kita sebelum datang kesini." Kris berkata saat beberapa pelayan mengantar pesanan.

"Terima kasih." Kris berkata pelan saat seorang pelayan selesai menuang wine ke gelas-gelas mereka.

Kris mengangkat gelasnya, begitupun Yixing, menempelkan gelas-gelas mereka hingga menimbulkan bunyi pelan yang nyaring. Keduanya tersenyum lalu menyesap pelan cairan kemerahan tersebut.

Dengan pergerakan yang tak terduga Kris menyodorkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah pada Yixing.

"Apa ini?" Yixing membuka kotak tersebut, matanya melebar seketika. Yixing menutup mulutnya dengan dua telapak tangannya saat melihat benda kecil di dalamnya berkilau tertimpa cahaya lampu.

"Yifan..." Kris hanya tersenyum tipis saat Yixing menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Bukankah kau ingin kita menikah?" Kris mengambil cincin bertahtakan berlian itu dan memasangkannya di jari manis Yixing.

"Kau melamarku?" Yixing menatap Kris penuh selidik.

Kris mengangguk pelan masih dengan senyuman maut yang mempesonakan Yixing. Dan lagi-lagi tanpa diduga, Kris berdiri dan mengecup pelan punggung tangan Yixing.

Kris kembali duduk di kursinya. "Maaf kalau tidak romantis, aku tak pernah melamar seseorang sebelumnya." Kris tak bohong, dia memang tak pernah melamar seseorang sebelum ini, tidak Suho sekalipun, karena pernikahan-nya dan Suho adalah hasil karya orang tua mereka.

"Bagiku ini sangat romantis." Yixing tersenyum tulus.

Setelahnya dua orang itu hanya diam, merasakan alunan musik klasik yang menembus gendang telinga mereka, menyatu dengan detak jantung dan aliran darah yang mengalir melewati setiap pembuluh darah.

"Yifan." Kris dapat melihat Yixing menatapnya serius. "Apa kau yakin?"

"Tentang?" Kris menatap Yixing bingung.

"Pernikahan kita? Kau yakin akan menikahiku?" jemari Yixing memainkan serbet yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Tentu," Kris mengangguk "apa kau ragu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja, kita sudah berpisah bertahun lamanya, aku yakin cintamu tak lagi sama seperti bertahun-tahun lalu," Yixing menunduk, hal-hal yang ia takutkan begitu saja memenuhi kepalanya.

"Dan lagi, entah kenapa aku melihat keraguan dimatamu Yifan." Yixing mendongak, menatap ke dalam mata Kris, memastikan segala ketakutannya, dan sialnya Yixing masih dapat melihat hal yang ia takutkan disana – keraguan Kris.

Kris memejamkan matanya, membuang wajahnya ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan Yixing. Kris menjilat bibir bawahnya, menghembuskan nafas pelan. Tak mencoba menyangkal pernyataan Yixing , karena jujur jauh di dalam hatinya Kris merasa ragu dengan keputusannya menikahi Yixing.

Banyak hal yang menjadi pertimbangan Kris. Ini belum lama sejak peceraiannya dengan Suho, bahkan ia belum memberitahukan ini pada keluarga mereka. Tak apa bagi Kris karena kedua orangtua-nya sudah meninggal, tapi tidak bagi Suho, kesehatan ibu mertuanya itu sedang drop, terlalu riskan untuk memberitahukan masalah ini.

Hal lain yang menjadi pertimbangannya adalah... anak-anak. Seberapapun anak-anak membencinya tapi mereka adalah anak-anaknya, dan setidaknya ia memperkenalkan Yixing kepada anak-anak terlebih dahulu, bagaimana juga Yixing adalah calon ibu baru anak-anaknya. Hah... bahkan Yixing belum mengetahui bahwa Kris adalah seorang duda beranak tiga, mantan suami Kim Joonmyeon.

"Aku memang ingin kau menikahiku, aku ingin menjadi istrimu," Yixing menghela nafas pelan "tapi bukan status itu yang aku kejar Yifan-ah, aku hanya ingin kita hidup saling mencintai, cinta atas dasar kesetiaan dan saling percaya." Mendengar itu Kris hanya bungkam, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Tak usah terburu-buru Yifan, pikirkan dulu baik-baik, aku tak ingin ada penyesalan nantinya," Yixing kembali mencoba menatap ke dalam mata Kris. "Aku masih bisa menunggumu Yifan." Yixing tersenyum tulus.

Kris benci situasi ini, situasi dimana perasaan bersalah dan terpojokkan menyelimuti dirinya. Yixing sudah sebegitu baik dan cinta padanya, tapi apa yang ia berikan, ketidak jujuran. Kris merasa bersalah, pada Yixing, Suho, dan anak-anaknya.

Kris, dia merasa bersalah, tapi terus melakukan kesalahan tersebut berulang kali dan tak mencoba memperbaikinya. Sungguh tak ada yang bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Kris, tidak juga dirinya sendiri.

Kris yang melihat Yixing mulai memakan pasta-nya hanya tersenyum miris. 'Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau kuat Yixing-ah.' Kris memegang sendok dan garpunya erat, mulai memakan carbonara spaghetti miliknya.

Tak ada yang bicara setelahnya hingga acara makan malam yang seharusnya romantis itu berakhir.

.

.

.

Matahari hampir menyentuh peraduan, semburat jingga berpadu dengan birunya langit dan awan seputih kapas. Baekhyun baru keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya, sekolah sudah sepi sejak dua jam yang lalu.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, lelah. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan tugas piket harian, sebenarnya Baekhyun bukan satu-satunya yang bertanggung jawab atas tugas piket hari ini, masih ada beberapa siswa lain yang seharusnya melakukan itu. Tapi Baekhyun tak mau ambil resiko menyuruh murid-murid nakal itu melakukan tugas mereka. Menyuruh mereka melakukan tugas piket sama saja mengantar nyawa, okay ini berlebihan.

Hari sudah hampir malam dan ia sangat lelah, Baekhyun yang merasa tak akan sanggup melewati jalan yang biasa ia lewati akhirnya memilih jalan memotong. Jalan ini memang jarang dilalui, Baekhyun hanya beberapa kali melewati jalan ini itupun bersama hyung-nya –Luhan. Tak banyak memang yang tinggal disini, sepanjang jalan hanya ada pagar-pagar tinggi menjulang.

Baekhyun mencoba berjalan secepat yang ia bisa, entah karena Baekhyun yang terlalu penakut atau apa, pemuda itu merasa ada banyak mata yang terus mengawasinya. Oh ayolah ini bahkan belum benar-benar malam dan lagi ia bukan satu-satunya yang berjalan di jalan itu, tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang beberapa murid High School tampak mengobrol.

Baekhyun memperlambat langkahnya, Baekhyun merasa ia memiliki teman seperjalanan sekarang.

"Hei bocah!" seorang dari murid-murid tadi menghalang jalan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap bingung pada murid yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Kau punya uang?" beberapa murid lain mulai berjalan mendekat padanya.

Baekhyun memahami situasinya sekarang, ini adalah hal yang paling ia hindari. Baekhyun sangat menghidari murid-murid nakal di sekolahnya tapi kini ia menemui murid nakal di luar sekolah dan parahnya mereka adalah murid High School. Oh matilah kau Wu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar, memundurkan kakinya selangkah saat pemuda-pemuda itu berjalan semakin dekat padanya. Mata Baekhyun bergerak gelisah, ia berniat lari, tapi kecil kemungkinan ia bisa lolos dengan selamat, kakinya begini pendek dan ia juga bukan pelari handal.

"YA! Temanku bertanya padamu!" Seorang dengan postur paling pendek berteriak di depan wajahnya.

"E-eobseoyo hyung."

"Bohong, orang tua-mu pasti kaya, bohong kalau kau tidak punya uang." Pemuda bersuara berat dengan garis wajah tegas memandangi Baekhyun dari kepala hingga kaki lalu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Minggirlah Daehyun-ah." Pemuda itu mendorong temannya ke samping, dan yang didorong hanya mencibir.

"Berikan tas-mu!" Dengan ragu Baekhyun menyerahkan ranselnya pada pemuda bersuara berat itu.

Pemuda itu menuangkan seluruh isi tas Baekhyun ke atas aspal hitam. Baekhyun memang tak membawa uang, hanya buku-buku dan peralatan tulis yang kini berserakan, tak ada uang sama sekali disana.

"Orang kaya macam apa kau ini?!" Pemuda itu membuang tas Baekhyun kasar.

"Hei, Yongguk hyung kenapa berkata kasar padanya?" seorang diantara murid-murid itu yang memiliki paras manis merangkul bahu Baekhyun, tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menunduk, ia merasa benar-benar dalam bahaya sekarang sekalipun pemuda manis ini tengah merangkul dan tersenyum padanya, senyum mematikan bagi Baekhyun.

"Hey bocah, kalungmu bagus." Masih tersenyum pemuda manis itu menyentuh kalung perak yang ada di leher Baekhyun.

"Ya maknae, Choi Junhong, berapa yang akan kita dapat jika menjual ini?"

"Entahlah, mungkin tak terlalu banyak." Pemuda yang disebut Choi Junghong itu mengamati kalung perak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya, memegang kalungnya erat.

"Bocah, berikan saja itu dan kau bisa pergi." Seseorang yang daritadi hanya diam buka suara.

Baekhyun menggeleng, memandangi wajah murid-murid nakal itu satu-persatu. Lagi lagi Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar saat wajah-wajah itu menatapnya tajam. Baekhyun semakin memundurkan langkahnya, semakin ia melangkah mundur murid-murid tadi semakin mendekat padanya.

**Grep**

Murid dengan tubuh paling tinggi – yang tadi dipanggil maknae, Choi Junghong – mencengkeram bahu Baekhyun lalu tersenyum remeh. "Kau pikir kau bisa lari?"

Rahang Baekhyun mengeras saat Choi Junhong itu memegang kalungnya, dengan membabi buta Baekhyun melepas pukulannya ke segala arah.

"Hahahaha!" mereka semua tertawa entah untuk apa "dengan tangan sekecil itu kau pikir bisa menghajar kami?"

Baekhyun terengah, sial, jangankan tumbang pukulannya bahkan tak mengenai seorangpun dari mereka. Tak menyerah, Baekhyun kini mengarahkan tendangannya pada seorang yang paling dekat dengannya. Lagi-lagi sial, tendangannya hanya menyentuh udara kosong.

Apa-apaan ini, dia pernah belajar hapkido dulu tapi kenapa di saat penting seperti ini semua itu sama sekali tak berguna. Apakah berkelahi itu bakat alamiah? Baekhyun benar-benar frustasi sekarang.

Baekhyun masih berusaha melancarkan tinjunya, namun dengan sigap tangan yang lebih besar menangkap tangan Baekhyun.

**Bug**

Dengan gerakan cepat pemilik tangan besar itu menghajar Baekhyun tepat di pelipisnya. Baekhyun tersungkur di aspal hitam yang dingin. Pandangannya mengabur seketika, tapi masih bisa melihat seseorang dengan brutal menarik paksa kalung perak-nya. Samar-samar Baekhyun bisa mendengar murid-murid tadi tertawa terbahak dan berjalan menjauh.

Di atas jalanan yang dingin, di bawah naungan langit yang perlahan menggelap, Baekhyun meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Angin dingin musim gugur menusuk hingga ke tulang, menambah penderitaan bocah itu.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, mencoba mentralisir rasa sakit yang menjalari kepalanya akibat pukulan di pelipisnya tadi. Saat membuka mata pandangan Baekhyun lurus menumbuk pada tas dan buku-bukunya yang berserakan di jalan. Pandangan Baekhyun kembali mengabur, air mata menggenang di dua iris hitamnya.

"Appa." Setetes kristal jatuh dari manik hitam itu.

.

.

.

Malam sudah merajai hari. Namun hiruk pikuk masih menyelimuti kota Seoul hingga ke sudut-sudut kota. Tak terkecuali di sudut cafe ini, tiga orang sedang duduk melingkari meja yang di atasnya terdapat beberapa lembar kertas yang ditumpuk. Dua orang diantaranya – Suho dan Yixing – tampak berbincang santai.

Sore tadi Yixing memang mengajak Suho keluar untuk membicarakan tentang pementasan seni yang akan diadakan di Taman kanak-kanak tempat mereka mengajar. Awalnya Suho menolak dengan alasan tak mungkin meninggalakan si Bungsu, Tao, sendirian di rumah. Tapi Yixing mengizinkan Suho untuk membawa serta Tao, akhirnya setelah mengirim pesan teks pada dua putranya yang lain Suho berangkat ke cafe yang sudah mereka setujui bersama Tao.

"Apa Tao sangat menyukai kue coklat?" Yixing mengelus pelan rambut hitam Tao.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk lucu sambil mengunyah kue coklat yang memenuhi mulutnya, pipinya sampai menggembung. Melihat itu Yixing tertawa gemas, dia selalu tertarik pada anak kecil.

Suho tersenyum melihat tingkah Yixing, "Kau ingin punya anak?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin," Yixing mengangguk semangat "tapi apakah wanita setua ini masih cocok punya bayi?" Yixing tertawa.

"Kau tidak setua itu Yixing-ah, lagipula apa yang salah dengan menjadi tua?" Suho dan Yixing tertawa bersamaan.

"Memang tak salah menjadi tua," Yixing menghentikan tawanya "dan sepertinya Yifan akan menungguku menjadi benar-benar tua hanya untuk menikahiku, dan aku akan memiliki bayi saat kau sudah menimang cucu Joonmyeon-ah." Yixing tertawa kecil, kalimat tadi terdengar lucu memang tapi siapa sangka kalimat itu berduri, duri yang melukai perasaan Yixing dan... Suho.

Suho hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi itu. Wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tao, bocah laki-laki itu masih menikmati kue coklat-nya dengan nikmat. Mulutnya bergerak lucu mengundang tawa, menggoda siapa saja untuk mencubit pipi gembul itu.

"Yixing-ah," Suho menoleh pada Yixing "bagaimana jika Tao menjadi anakmu? Apa kau akan menyayanginya sebagai anakmu sendiri?"

Yixing mengerutkan keningnya, bingung dengan pertanyaan Suho. Ia membalas tatapan Suho yang begitu serius.

Drrrt... drrrt. Ponsel Suho bergetar, nomor tak dikenal berkedip kedip di layarnya.

"Chankkaman." Suho menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara pada Yixing, setelah sebelumnya menggeser tombol hijau di pada ponselnya.

"Yeobeoseyo."

...

"Ne."

...

"Ne?"

...

"Baik saya akan segera kesana, gamsahamnida." Suho memutus sambungan, dengan cepat memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tasnya.

"Ada apa Joonmyeon-ah?" Yixing memandang Suho khawatir, Suho terlihat kacau, matanya bergerak gelisah.

"Yixing-ah, bisakah aku titip Tao sebentar? Ada yang perlu kuurus."

"Ne." Yixing mengangguk "aku akan menjaga Tao."

"Gomawo." Suho tersenyum tipis.

"Tao sayang, eomma ada urusan, tetaplah disini bersama dengan Yixing ajhumma." Suho mengelus pelan kepala Tao, membersihkan remah-remah kue coklat di sudut bibir putranya.

"Apakah lama?"

"Tidak, eomma janji akan segera menjemput Tao disini. Janji." Suho menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya pada Tao.

"Ne, Tao akan disini bersama Yixing ajhumma." Tao tersenyum mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan milik ibunya.

Suho tersenyum. "Aku pergi." Suho berucap tanpa suara pada Yixing.

Dengan langkah cepat, Suho berjalan keluar cafe. Wanita itu sangat terburu-buru.

Sepeninggal Suho, Yixing mencoba untuk memulai percakapan dengan Tao. Sebenarnya Tao adalah tipe yang sulit dekat dengan orang baru, tapi pengecualian untuk Yixing. Entahlah, mungkin karena dia sangat menyukai anak-anak dan latar belakangnya sebagai pengajar Taman Kanak-kanak sehingga tak sulit untuk menarik perhatian Tao.

Bagi Yixing, Tao adalah anak yang sangat periang, dia adalah anak yang mudah tertarik pada hal-hal baru. Tao berkali-kali menggumamkan kata 'Waahh' saat Yixing bercerita tentang Italia, negara tempat ia menuntut ilmu dan melakukan pengobatan.

"Tao akan mengajak eomma, appa, Luhan hyung, dan Baekhyun hyung kesana, Yixing ajhumma juga boleh ikut." Mendengar itu Yixing tertawa, lalu mencubit gemas pipi Tao.

Yixing menangkap bayangan pria tinggi memasuki cafe. Pria itu berjalan mendekat, Yixing terkejut dan berdiri menyambut pria itu. Lelaki tinggi itu memeluk Yixing dan tersenyum hangat, senyuman yang membuat Yixing jatuh semakin dalam ke dalam pusaran cinta yang menggila.

"Kau datang?"

Pria itu hanya mengangguk. Dan tanpa Yixing duga, bibirnya sudah menempel sempurna pada bibir tebal pria ini. Ciuman hangat di penghujung musim gugur yang dingin. Pria itu memperdalam ciumannya tak peduli dimana mereka sekarang, mencoba menghiraukan berbagai pandangan dan komentar pedas pengunjung cafe.

Yixing menyambut ciuman pria ini, ia tak bisa menolak, sama seperti ia yang tak bisa meninggalkan lelaki ini selama apapun lelaki ini membuatnya menunggu. Keduanya semakin larut dalam ciuman hangat itu.

"Appa..."

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

.

.

Hai hai semuanya...

Gimana, gimana? Chapter ini greget gak? Dapet gak feel-nya?

Sorry kalo updatenya lama, sorry juga buat typo yang nyebar dimana-mana.

Udah liat penampakan Tao di MV-ny mbak Li Yin belum? Sedih kan? Sedih... dan saya nangis untuk kesekian kalinya saudara saudara!

Gak nyangka, baby Tao jago akting, duh mau ngalahin si Yifan. Kalian bisa ngerasain kesedihan Tao kan, kalian lihat air mata Tao kan? Tao itu keliatan keras dan kuat di luarnya, tapi dalemnya sensitif banget, gak susah buat Tao nangis, dan yang paling jago buat Tao nangis itu si Yifan.

Sorry reader-nim saya gak bisa balesin review...

Saya belum kelar bikin PR *gayaan

Oke yang terkahir saya gak bosen-bosen ngingetin, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya dan thank you buat yang udah review, fav, sama follow. Kalian luar biasa!

Saranghae reader-nim *tebarKiss.

**EXO WE ARE ONE!**

**EXO SARANGHAJA!**

**.**

**.**

Big Thanks to:

**iyas – Raemyoon -** **kaihunkrisho shipper – gbrlaxy – chenma – Joonmyun57 – SyiSehun – luhan8045 – EunSook-ie – Emmasuho – askasufa – alexandra. – GaemCloud – ruixi – BLUEFIRE0805 - .7 – turtleclouds – HZT Barbie – sayakanoicinoe – PikaaChuu – jimae407203 – boobearSarang – dhearagil – ayp – KrisHo WonKyu – fallforhaehyuk – hasari28 – zoldyk – gothiclolita89 -**


End file.
